The Black Assassin
by LeebiLong
Summary: An assassin is acting as Lee to fool Yin into ending Lee for good... Lee also reveals a forgotten past, now Lee is being hunted by Yin and different people... can Miley prove that Lee is innocent? Sequel to Purpose... please R
1. A New Friend

**The Sequel is finally here! (Even though it was just yesterday that i finished the 1st story!)**

**Thanks to WooFooGirl for letting me use her character :)**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Friend**

A Year has passed since the battle with the Night-Lord... Yin and Yuck have started a relationship, Lena has went away for "an all-around the world vacation" Yang had taken over the dojo since Master Yo has passed away, Hollow went away and no one knew what happened to him, and Lee has a new outfit, He is wearing a black t-shirt with a blue leather jacket, black jeans, and he's always carrying two daggers.. Our story begins at a normal day in the dojo...

"What a great day! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and---" Lee sentence was interrupted cause Yin ran inside the dojo... she was crying...

"Yin? Whats wrong?" Lee asked his friend

"Yuck and I were in a restaurant, then i excused to go to the restroom... but when i came back, Yuck was gone!" Yin kept on crying...

"What could Yuck be possibly planning?"

"I just hope that wherever he is, he's safe...." Yin said wiping her tears

"Yin! He abandoned you! And now your concerned for him!?" Lee shouted

"Lee, why are you so angry?" Yin asked concerned for him as well...

Lee looked away... "It's nothing...." Then Lee walked outside the dojo...

"Where are you going?" Yin asked

"I'm just out for a walk...." Then Lee closed the door.. leaving Yin inside...

Lee was walking down the street, he had a serious look on his face...

"Yin's always concerned about Yuck even though Yuck shouts at Yin oftentimes..." Lee thought to himself... "I always said, that i would be happy for her, if she's happy with him..." The Lee stopped "But is she even Happy?!" Then Lee entered a Mall...

Inside the Mall... Lee bought a soda...

"I just don't understand Yin..." Lee thought while drinking the soda.. "I wish i could understand her.."

Then Lee heard a voice, and he saw a man dressed in black running

"Stop Him, He's a criminal!" a cop exclaimed...

Lee overheard this and he ran after the criminal...

"Stop Running!" Lee exclaimed

"Why would I? So that you can arrest me?" The Criminal replied

"Actually... Yes.." Then The Criminal went inside a backstage... The Lee followed him....

"Man, this place this dark!" Lee exclaimed... "I Have to keep my guard up, who knows when the---" Then the criminal pushed Lee out of the backstage... Making him appear In the front stage!

Lee looked around, millions of people were looking at him... Then Lee saw someone else on the stage.. she was holding a microphone... She had brown hair, she had a light purple fur...

"Hello, who are you?" The Girl asked

"I.. I'm sorry to interrupt your concert, I'll—-"

"Here, Hold this..." The Girl handed him a microphone...

"Wha-what do i do with this?"

"Your gonna sing with me!"

"What!?"

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to embarrass yourself by accidentally walking on stage, right?

"Okay, but.. i suck at singing!"

"don't worry! I'm sure you'll do fine! Just Be yourself" The the girl winked at Lee "and, I'm Miley!"

Lee thought to himself "wow, dreams really do come true!"

Then the music starts! (The song title is "I wanna know you" in case you wanna listen to the song... here is a link! .com/watch?v=F2mDzVWqFaA)

_Miley and Lee:_

_Woah Oh  
Woah Oh  
Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Woah Oh  
Woah Woah WOAH  
Woah Oh  
_

_Miley:_

_When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you_

_Gonna guess that you're the kind to say whats on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you  
There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
Fighting for your sister's reputation_

_Miley and Lee:_

_You remember people's names  
And Valentines are lame  
_

_Lee:_

_So I'll bring you flowers just for no occasion_

_Miley and Lee:_

_Woah  
Woah oh oh  
Woah Oh_

_I wanna know you_

_Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Woah Oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so ."_

_You smile never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation  
Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination_

_Yeah Yeah  
Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Yeah Yeah  
Woah Oh_

_I wanna know you_

_Woah Woah Oh Oh  
Woah Oh_

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself  
I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so."_

_Lee:_

_I thought so_

_Woah Woah Oh_

_Miley:_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Lee:_

_Yeah_

_Miley and Lee:_

_YEAH Woah Woah OH Oh  
YEAH Woah Oh_

_I wanna know you_

_YEAH Woah Woah OH OH  
YEAH Woah Oh_

_I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself  
I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe some day down the road I'll sit back and say to myself "Yeah I thought so."_

and the song came to an end... Millions of people clapped for Miley and Lee..  
"Thank you all for coming!" Miley told her fans, Then Miley and Lee went into the backstage...

"The show was a success, thanks to you!" Miley told Lee

"Me? C'mon! The show would still be awesome even if i wasn't there!" Then Lee noticed the criminal behind Miley!  
Then suddenly the criminal grabbed Miley

"don't move if you want his girl to live..." The criminal demanded

"Dammit!"

Then suddenly Miley exclaimed "Milight!" Then the backstage glowed so bright that Lee couldn't see a thing! Then when the light faded the criminal was lying on the floor... unconscious...

"How did you do that!?" Lee asked

"Woo-Foo!"

"You're a Woo-Foo warrior!?"


	2. Accused

**Chapter 2**

**Accused **

Lee and Miley caught the criminal and the cops arrested him...

"I was really surprised to find out that you were a woo-foo warrior too..." Lee told his new friend

"Yeah, I used to know two woo-foo warriors... a blue and pink rabbit..."

"What!? You don't mean... Yin and Yang?!"

"You know them?"

"Yea! Their my friends!"

"Awesome! Were friends too!"

Meanwhile in the dojo...

some one opened the door... he was bleeding... he looked like he was beaten up...

"Y-Yuck! What happened?" Yin ran to see her friend who was entirely bleeding...

"Lee... he... attacked me...." Yuck then passed out...

"Lee!? Why would Lee do something like that?... I'll ask him about this later, right now i have to treat Yuck's wounds..." Yin ran to get some bandage... she was confused and worried at the same time... how could her most trusted friend hurt her boyfriend?!

Yang noticed Yuck's bleeding face...

"W-What happened to him!?" Yang questioned

"I'm not sure but..." Yin replied

"But What!?" Yang questioned hoping for a reasonable answer

"He says that Lee did this to him..."

"Lee!? That's impossible! Lee would never do such a thing!"

"But... recently, Lee's actions have become different... he was really angry at Yuck for leaving me..."

"So.. Lee did do this to him..."

"That's the only conclusion is see... but i hope its not true...."

Back to Lee, He and Miley were hanging out at the park...

"Today's such a great day!" Miley exclaimed... although Lee was silent...

"Yes, It's a great day...." Lee replied

"Hey, I know! Why don't we ask Yin and Yang to hang out with us!"

"Yea! That would be a great idea! Let's go and meet them now!"

Lee and Miley ran for the dojo...

Lee opened the door.. "Hey everyone! I have great news!" Lee exclaimed, but Yin blasted Lee making him hit a tree! "W-What's going on!?"

"You Tell me what's going on!" Yin demanded

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"What did you do to Yuck!?"

"Yuck? He's home?"

"Yea he is! What the hell did he do to you that made you attack him for no reason!?"

"What are you talking about!?" Lee was confused... But then Miley approached Yin

"Yin! Lee was with me the whole time! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Miley? Is that you? Why are you defending him? He just attacked my boyfriend!"

"That's not possible! He was with me the whole time!!"

Then Lee stood up "Enough!" Then Lee looked at Miley "Thank you for defending me, we just met today but i feel like i an trust you..." Then Lee went inside the dojo...

"And where do you think you're going?" Yin questioned

Lee took out his bag pack and he placed his stuff inside... "I'm leaving..."

"Lee you don't have to do this, we can talk about this calmly..." Yang tried to convince Lee to stay..

"Yea, right, after she just attacked me..." Lee pointed at Yin...

"Hey! You were the one who attacked Yuck!" Yin yelled at him!

"Believe what you want to... I always thought you were smart, but now you jump into conclusions without thinking of a solemn evidence!!" Lee yelled back...

Yin was left surprised in silence, Lee just yelled at her...

Lee looked at Yang.. "Yang, im sure we'll see each other again for both of us are protecting people..."

Then Lee looked at Yin... "After all that's happened, i cant believe its only now that i realized, I made a huge mistake falling in love with you!!" Then Lee ran away as fast as he can....

"Lee... was in love with me...?" Yin was left in confusion, guilt, sadness, and concern...

Meanwhile somewhere far away...

"It seems your plan worked... Lee has left his friends... Excellent..." A man in a black coast said... He was talking to someone who looked exactly like Lee, but then his appearance changed...

"Of course, it worked, by disguising myself as Lee and attacking Yuck, i knew this was gonna happen"

"Do you have a name?.."

"No.. but you can call me the shape shifting assassin, or the Black Assassin!"


	3. The Rain

**Chapter 3**

**The Rain**

Lee was sitting on the sand in the beach, he had no place to go now... where will he live.... He looked at the setting sun... it was a beautiful view...

"Where will i go..?" Lee asked himself "They will never welcome me back in the dojo... What did i do wrong...?" Lee looked up in the sky, the clouds were black... "It seems it will be raining soon..."

Meanwhile in the dojo...

Yin was sitting in her room, she was looking outside the window... Then Miley entered the room..

"Are you okay?..." Miley asked

"Yea, I'll be fine..." Yin looked at Miley "I'm just confused..."

"You should have asked him instead of attacking him..." Miley looked outside the window, it was starting to rain... "I'm sure he'll forgive you... If you forgive him..."

Yin walked outside the room without a reply... she then went outside the dojo...

"If i think about it... Maybe, Lee was innocent... but still..." Yin started to sing her emotions out...

(please go to this link if you wanna hear the song .com/watch?v=jForWQxc3fs the song title is What hurts the most-Cascada, slow version....)

Yin felt the rain in her chest, and she started to sing...

_Yin:_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend Im ok  
But thats not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

_  
_Then Yin walked outside she didn't care if it was raining or not..._  
Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing It  
Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do...

_Ohh.... Yea....  
_

_And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do..._

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away...  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Is what I was trying to do..._

Meanwhile...

Lee was still on the same beach, it was getting dark, the rain soaked his clothes wet...

"Maybe it would be better if i forget about Yin and the others... It will only bring me pain and sadness"

The somebody saw Lee sitting in the rain...

"You know, you shouldn't sit in the rain, you'll catch a cold..." Lee turned around to see a blue, female, fox.. she was holding an umbrella....

"Who are you...?" Lee asked

"I'm Kate... and you?"

"My name is Lee..."

"What are you doing here in the rain? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I have no more home..."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Anyway, since you have no place to stay... how about you stay at my place! I have an extra room..."

Lee thought to himself.. "This could be a trap.. but she's right, i have no place to go... Maybe if i stay at her place, i might eventually forget about Yin..."

Lee looked at Kate.. "Yes, Thank You..." and both of them walked away...

Meanwhile....

Yin was in the streets, it was still raining.. then she noticed someone running to her... it was Yuck

"Yin! What are you doing out here in the rain?" Yuck asked

"Nothing..."

"You really had me worried..."

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of bed yet, you're still injured!"

"Well i couldn't help it when i noticed you were missing..."

"We should get back to the dojo..."

"Right..." Then both of them made their way back to the dojo...

When they made it back, Yin opened the door... but she couldn't believe what she saw inside...

The Dojo's ruined! Yin saw Yang and Miley injured and lying on the ground.. then Yin saw someone standing... he was holding two daggers.. with orange fur and red eyes... he smiled evilly at both of them... "Hello, Yin.."

"Lee!? It cant be!" Yin exclaimed

"This is my power!" Lee exclaimed as he punched Yuck that sended him flying to the wall...

"Why are you doing this?! Were friends remember!" Yin yelled at Lee

"Friends...? You really think were friends!? Hahahaha!!" Lee blasted Yin that left smoke in the atmosphere... when the smoke cleared... Lee was gone... Yin was lying on the ground.. she was severely injured... she was bleeding.. "Lee, You will pay for everything you've done!"

Meanwhile, someplace far away...

Someone who looked like Lee entered the room... then his appearance changed... It was the Black assassin!

"it seems that Yin is now looking for revenge.."

"My Pan is going the way it was planned..."

"Soon, Yin herself will destroy Lee... without even knowing that Lee didn't do anything to her! Mwahahahaha!! Ironic! It was all because of your plan..."

"The fun is only about to start, you know..."

**and this is where we stop... i hope you enjoyed what you just read! And please place a review about it... good or bad comment, just tell me so that i can improve!**

**Until Next Time!**


	4. Leaving

**Chapter 4**

**Leaving **

Lee and was unloading his stuff at Kate's place... It was already night...

"So, what do you think of my place?" Kate asked

"It's great!.." Lee replied

"How long do you plan to stay here...?"

"Maybe for 2 days..."

"Must you leave so soon?"

"I have no choice..."

"What do you mean....?"

Lee thought to himself.. "I don't want Kate to be involved in any of this... It would be better to leave as soon as possible, her life could be in danger..." Lee looked at Kate...

"Thank you for letting me stay, but i will have to leave as soon as possible..."

"What? Why?"

"I have a long journey ahead of me..."

"Oh... well, enjoy your stay!"

"I'm sure i will..."

Meanwhile...

That Night... Yin and her friends had to sleep at Miley's place, cause the dojo was completely destroyed... Yin couldn't sleep at all, she was thinking about revenge... but soon she fell asleep...

Miley couldn't sleep either, but something else was in her mind, she couldn't stand the fact that Lee destroyed the dojo, she was certain that Lee would never do such a thing... but no one would believe her... Miley packed her stuff... "I have to find Lee, and prove that he's innocent" Miley exclaimed as she sneaked out of her house...

Back to Lee...

That Night, Lee was looking out the window... then Kate entered the room..

"Hey, Lee..."

"Oh, Kate.. Hi."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing..."

"Lee, please Tell me, maybe i can help.."

Lee could feel that he could trust Kate... so.. he explained everything, about Yin, how he ended up in that beach, and how he was accused about something that he didn't do...

"Lee... it sounds painful that Yin hates you... actually, i have something to tell you too..." Kate was about to continue her sentence but someone suddenly knocked on the door... Kate opened it... it was Miley!

"Oh, wow! Your that singer i saw on TV!!" Kate exclaimed

"Well, Okay.. I wanted to ask, do you know someone named Lee?" Miley asked

"Lee..? Oh, Yes!" Kate called Lee, Lee was surprised to see a friend..

"Miley?! What are you ding here?"

"Lee, run as fast as you can, Yin is after you..."

"Yin? Why? Is it because of what i did to Yuck?"

"No, its because someone who looks exactly like you has destroyed the dojo, and i suspect he was the one who attacked Yuck... Now, Yin is after you, and if she finds you, your dead! You have to escape now! Yin will start her assassination at midnight! You have to run away from here!!"

Lee looked at Kate... "Kate, I have to go, I'm sorry..."

"Just be careful!" Kate replied

"I will! I hope to see you again.."

"I don't think you will..." Kate looked sad..

"Why?" Lee asked with a concerned voice..

"I wanted to tell you... i have a severe case of cancer... my life will end in a few days..." Kate looked at Lee.. she was crying... "Just be safe, that's my last wish..."

"Kate.. we just met this evening, but you act like we've been friends for a long time..." a tear fell from Lee's face...

"That is half true, Lee... I am Raye's best friend.. You are Raye's alter ego... i knew it when i first saw you... and i promised Raye that i would protect him.. that means to protect you too... you, too Lee, you are my best friend...." Kate smiled with tears in her eyes..

"Kate... so, that's why i feel like I've known you for a long time..." Lee packed his stuff...

"Lee, go! It's almost midnight!" Miley reminded

"Kate, Miley, Farewell!" Lee ran outside... not knowing where to go... but he had to run...

Miley returned to her house, she thought no one saw her leave but suddenly, Yin turned the lights on...

"Hey, Miley, where have you been?" Yin asked suspiciously

"I.. Uh.. I had a midnight concert!" Miley tried to lie.. hoping that it would work...

"Thank goodness, i thought Lee kidnapped you or something..."

"Yin, are you really planning to kill Lee..?"

"Miley, he was a good friend, but its just too bad he turned to the dark side... I have to end him before he does any more damage to the city..."

"The City? What do you mean?"

"I heard news of an orange rabbit with red eyes, was killing innocent people an hour ago.."

"An hour ago!?" Miley thought to herself "That's impossible! I was with Lee that time..."

"Miley, that villain has to be stopped!" Yin exclaimed as she walked outside the door...

"Yin, your making a big mistake.." Miley whispered to herself...

Lee had entered a thick forest...

He kept on walking until he saw the sun rise up...

"It's finally morning... Yin must be on the move... maybe it would be better if i just let myself be killed... after all, that's all that she wants..." Lee fell on the ground... "I'm so tired, my feet are bleeding... I've been walking all night.. but if i give up.. Miley's warning would have been for nothing... she believes in me! I will not give up!" Lee got back on his feet and he kept on walking...

**See You Next Time!**

**P.S. don't forget to review :)**


	5. Hero and Villain

**Chapter 5**

**Hero and Villain**

Lee kept on walking though the forest...

"How long do i have to keep on walking...?" Lee asked himself "*sigh* I'll just have to keep walking.."

Then Lee was ambushed by thieves!

"Hand us everything you have if you wanna stay alive!" The thief ordered

"How, interesting..." Then Lee took out his daggers...

"Oh, I see your gonna fight us.." Then the thieves rapidly attacked Lee, but no sign of damage was found on Lee "Is that all you got?!" Lee mocked them.. Then Lee ran to the thieves and stabbed them with his daggers! "That's what you get for ambushing!" Lee walked away...

"That was an easy battle.." Lee thought to himself "How long will i wander in this forest..?"

Meanwhile...

Yin was searching for Lee in town.. she found some of Lee's fur on the beach "He must've been here..." Yin exclaimed.. Then Yin saw Kate walking at the beach.. Yin ran towards her and asked "Have you seen anyone named Lee..?" Yin asked... "Lee..? yes, do you know each other?" Kate asked

"Yes, I am seeking revenge on him... I am Yin.."

"Yin..?!" Kate remembered Lee mentioning someone hunting him named Yin... Kate's face turned pale... she just told Yin that she knew him...

"Where did you see him go..?" Yin questioned

"I-I don't know!" Kate tried to lie to protect Lee, but Yin saw on her face that she knew where..

"Tell me! Or else!" Yin charged her woo-foo

"I wont tell you!!" Kate was stubborn...

"I'm right here, Yin..." Kate and Yin looked around , and they saw Lee! But was it the real him...?

Meanwhile

Miley was helping Yang and Yuck to rebuild the dojo...

"I cant believe Lee did all this..." Yang said as he was rebuilding the dojo..

"It's still strange... why would Lee do something like that..?" Yuck asked

"I don't know..." Yang replied

"Lee didn't do any of this! I'm sure!" Miley exclaimed

"Miley, Lee has always been a good friend, which is why i cant believe any of this..."

"That's not the point! What if someone's acting like him and then do all the bad stuff!?"

"Miley, I know your very wise.. but what can we don't have any evidence to prove your theory.."

"I guess your right..." Miley looked down on the ground...

Yuck was painting the dojo... he still wasn't convinced that Lee did attacked him and destroyed the dojo...Yuck always treated Lee like his closest friend...

"I'm going somewhere..." Yuck said as he walked away...

Miley looked at Yang... "Go ahead, and find proof of Lee's innocence!" Yang cheered Miley on

"Alright! But what about you..? who's gonna help you rebuild the dojo..?"

"I can do this by myself! Just go and prove our friend innocent!" and with that Miley started her detective work :)

Back to Yin...

"Lee, so you've showed yourself!?" Yin questioned

"What do you think?" Lee took out his daggers

"Lee, i thought you already escaped?!" Kate exclaimed

"Who are you?!" Lee questioned

"What!? You don't remember?! We just met yesterday!"

Yin thought to herself "as i suspected, this girl does know him... but Lee doesn't... its strange..."

"How could you forget me!!" Kate questioned "I'm your best friend!!"

"Whatever..." Lee replied and he stabbed Kate in her chest!

Kate coughed up blood... "You.. you cant be... Lee..." Kate fell on the ground.... Lee smiled wickedly

Yin thought to herself "That girl lied to me just to protect him, and yet Lee... killed her?!"

"Lee! I'm not letting you cause anymore chaos!!" Yin exclaimed

"Mwahahaha!!! do you really think you can stop me!?" Then Lee vanished out of Yin's sight

"Lee, I'll never stop hunting you..." Yin saw a piece of Lee's fur and she picked it up..

Back to the forest...

Lee kept on walking until he reached the end of the forest.. there he saw a gigantic sea...

"It's so majestic!" Lee could feel a pleasant breeze blow at him... "I guess this is as far as i can get..." Lee saw a wooded boat.. "No, i must keep on traveling..." Lee entered the boat and sailed away... but to where exactly...?

Yuck was walking down the road, he was silent... he was in a deep thought...

then he saw the Shuriken-Ken restaurant...

"this is the restaurant i saw in Japan... they have it here, too?" Yuck entered the restaurant... he ordered a bowl of noddles... Then while he was eating he saw a familiar face at the next table...

"Hollow? Is that You..?!" Yuck asked

"Yuck? It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Hollow replied, he was eating sushi...

Yin buried Kate's body...

"She has made a mistake to trust Lee... the same mistake I've done before.."

Then Yin went to Kate's house... she found Lee's fur... "That's strange.." Yin took out the fur she picked up after she saw Lee... somehow, it looked different when she looked at them closely...

"they look so similar" but the texture of the fur was closely alike... but there was small difference...

Yin walked outside she saw Lee's footprints leading to the woods...

"Lee, I will find you.. and find out what your up to..."

Meanwhile...

"The Pink girl is very clever... isn't she?" a voice said...

The Black assassin was standing beside him.. "Indeed, but I have a plan to take care of her.." He then smiled evilly...


	6. It all comes together

**Chapter 6**

**It all comes together**

Yang had just finished rebuilding the dojo, then he noticed Miley running towards him..

"Hey, Yang!" Miley exclaimed

"So, did you find out anything..?" Yang asked

"Not much..."

"Well, the dojo's fixed! Shall we go inside?"

"Okay! You go in first!"

"All right"

Then Yang was trying to open the door, it was a little stuck, but then Miley drew out a katana and attacked Yang! Yang was lucky to be able to dodge the attack..

"What the hell are you doing!?" Yang questioned

But Miley just kept on delivering attack after attack at Yang, Yang could only defend himself, he couldn't hurt Miley... Until Yang's arm was slashed!!

"Dammit! Miley! What's going on!?" Yang then saw Miley smiling evilly, her teeth were very sharp...

"You not Miley, are you..?" Yang fell on the ground... the last thing he saw was the false Miley pointing her katana at him...

Meanwhile...

Lee was still on his boat, then he saw a nearby city!

"I can land there!" Lee exclaimed

Lee finally reached the coastline of the city, he looked around... then he saw pieces of orange fur on the sand...  
"This is... my fur! Then That means.... I'm back to where i started!!" Lee yelled angrily

Lee walked around the beach "This is just great!" Then Lee looked around "Maybe is should visit Kate first..." Then Lee got on his feet and started walking towards Kate's house..

Meanwhile...

Yuck and Hollow were chatting about what's been going on

"Yin is planning to kill Lee?" Hollow questioned

"Yea..." Yuck answered

"Lee didn't do anything wrong.."

"Yea, that's what everyone says, but no one has enough evidence"  
"I have all the evidence needed..." Hollow took out the time pendant and showed Yuck about the impostor Lee...

"Lee is... Innocent!?"

"Yes... he is.."

"I gotta tell Yang!"

"I'll come with you!"

"All right, Let's go!"

Yuck and Hollow arrives at the dojo

"Wow! The dojo's already fixed" Yuck knocked on the door... a blue rabbit opened it...

"Yuck, your back!" Yang exclaimed

"Yang, guess what! Me and Hollow have enough evidence to prove Lee innocent!"

"Let's talk about it inside.." and then Yang and Yuck went inside...

"Hollow, are you coming..?" Yuck asked, Hollow saw a puddle of blood on the ground, he knew something wasn't right....

"I'm coming.." Hollow followed them inside

Back to Lee...

"Hello, Kate..?" Lee kept on knocking on the door... "she must've went somewhere..." Then Lee saw a large crowd at the nearby cemetery... "I wonder what's going on..." Lee went to the cemetery..

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's happening here..?" Lee asked a man

"a poor girl had died a few days ago.. she was murdered..." he responded

Lee looked at the tombstone.. he couldn't believe it when he saw the name of the murdered girl...

"Kate... was murdered..?" Lee fell on his knees..

"He was killed by..." Then the man stopped, he looked at Lee... "You! You had killed this girl!!"

"What are you talking about!?" Lee was confused

"Seize him! He had killed this innocent child!" the townspeople surrounded Lee... Lee had no idea what was going on, but he knew he needed to defend himself...

In The dojo...

Yuck and Hollow explained how Lee was innocent..

"Yes, this evidence will prove Lee innocent!" Yang exclaimed

"Then Lets go find Yin and tell her!" Yuck replied

Then Yuck wen to the door, but then Yang attacked Yuck!

Yuck fell on the ground unconscious

"I'm not letting you out of here alive.." Yang smiled wickedly

Hollow thought to himself "Something did happen, but what..." Hollow his behind the couch and took out his time pendant... he saw that Yang was attacked by Miley, and his arm was cutten off... "That's strange.. his arm was clearly sliced, but why does Yang have two arms... he must be a fake Yang!" But then Hollow didn't notice that Yang was behind him, he was attacked and he was sent flying and hitting the wall... "I was right.. this was all a trap.. by, the real enemy.." Hollow then fell unconscious...

Back to Lee...

After several injuries, Lee was attacked with knives and he was whacked by bamboo sticks....

"I don't understand any of this!" Lee could barely stand up.. Then a man with an Axe went to him...

"all of us were planning on helping that girl recover from her sickness! But you killed her!!" The Man exclaimed then he threw his Axe at Lee..

"I don't get it! But i wont have enough time to think about it anyway, I was blamed again for something i didn't do... but at least I'll be placed out of my misery now..." Lee was too weak to move his Legs, Lee looked at the Axe, it was so close to his face.. but then someone caught the Axe...

"W-Who are you?" The man asked

"I was saved..? by who..?" Lee asked, he saw a girl with light purple fur and brown hair that sways freely in the winds...

Someplace in Japan...

A man was walking down the streets... then he suddenly stopped

"Hollow is in danger.. I can feel it... I have to help him!" Then he took out a pendant, but it was different from the time pendant... "Space Pendant! Bring me, the guardian of space, to Hollow!" the the screen turned white...

**Time and Space will work as one...**

**Please review...**


	7. The Past

**Chapter 7**

**The Past**

"Miley..? Is that you?" Lee asked

"Lee, I'll explain later..." Miley blinded the townspeople and when the light faded Lee and Miley had disappeared...

Meanwhile Yin had entered Miley's house...

"Hello? Miley, are you here?" she asked, but no reply came...

Yin wandered around the house, it was very quiet... the silence was felt everywhere...

"She must've went somewhere..." Yin sat on the couch, then she found a picture lying on the ground... she picked it up... it was picture of Miley with an orange and violet rabbit with her...

"This is Raye... and her sister... " Yin observed the picture carefully... then she noticed something written at the back of the picture... one word written in blood... "_Mia"_ was the word written...

"Who's Mia...?" Yin asked herself...

Meanwhile...

Yuck wakes up in a cell, beside him, was Yang...

"Yang..? is that the real you...?" Yuck asked

"What do you think? Would a villain imprison himself with his enemy?" Yang answered sarcastically

"so.. it is you, right?" Yuck asked with a confused face, Yang did not respond...

"anyway, who did this to us?" Yuck asked

"an assassin was hired, to get rid of us..."

"an assassin!?"

"Yes, and assassin who can transform himself into anyone else image and appearance..."

"who hired the assassin...?"

"how the hell would i know?!"

"Yang, you said that the assassin 'himself' which means you knew he was a boy, so your not completely innocent about the assassin, right...?"

"Your a lot smarter than i remember you being..." Yang looked at the wall...

"Is something wrong?" Yuck asked

"Yuck, have you ever wondered, why you were so evil before..?"

"huh? Well, i was made from all you and Yin's bad traits..."

"Exactly, now, tell me, what are my bad traits, and what are Yin's..."

"Well, Your aggressive,your impatient, your stupid, sometimes... well, Yin is bossy, she can be greedy sometimes... well thats all, i think..."

"Have you ever wondered why you became evil in the first place...?"

"well, i told you, i was made from all your bad traits!"

"Right, so, is Yin or me evil, destructive, chaotic?!"

"no... but thats who i was before... i never thought about it..."

"but yes, Yuck, to be honest with you, i wasn't always the happy-go-lucky hero everyone knew.."

"What do you mean..?"

"Just promise me, you will never tell Yin about our past..."

Meanwhile...

Miley and Lee stooped in the middle of the woods

"There, we should be far from them now..." Miley sat on the ground

"Miley, why did you help me?" Lee asked

"Lee, its time i tell you about my past..."

"uh.. Okay..."

"Lee, i never bothered to tell you this but, i was a good friend of Raye and Jane..."

"What?!" Lee couldn't believe what he had just heard

"Yes, it was 5 years ago...

**4 Years ago..**

_It all started when one day, while i was practicing how to sing, i saw Jane listening to me... i was embarrassed to see that, but she told me that i have a good voice, day by day, Jane was always listening to me sing.. one day, while i was singing she came to me with her brother, Raye... she told me that Raye wanted to hear me sing, so i gave it a try, Raye doesn't talk much, but why the way he smiled, he liked it! Soon enough, the three of us became very close friends! But then one day, Jane told me that Raye went to the hospital to visit his friend... I felt concerned and went with Jane to the hospital, there i met Kate, Raye was sitting in a chair next to her bed, but Raye was with 2 rabbits, a Pink one named Mia, and a Blue one named Isaac..._

"Pink and Blue Rabbits!? It sounds like Yin and Yang!" Lee interrupted

"Yes.. it does.. " Miley looked down.. "so, let me finish my story..."

_Mia and Issac were friends of Kate, Raye, and Jane... Raye requested me to sing in front of everyone, i was too shy to do it, but Isaac told me to just be myself, and he even volunteered to sing with me, after a few days, Jane told me that Raye was leaving the country to train... I comforted Jane, she was crying, her brother was the only family member she had left... after that, we went to Isaac's house, but when we got there the house was burned to the ground... blood was scattered everywhere... both of us couldn't believe it, we looked around, but Isaac, or Mia, were nowhere to be found..._

_The Blue rabbit, Isaac, and his sister Mia...was never seen again..._

**A Few Months Later..**

_Today was the day that Raye, Jane's brother was coming home from his training, I helped Jane prepare a surprise party for her brother, so i went to the Mall to buy all kinds of stuff.. I was sure that Raye will be so happy that Jane finally bought the green scarf he wanted! But when I got home... I saw Raye crying on the floor... beside him, Jane was lying, lifeless... I tried to comfort Raye, but it was useless, soon he found out that woo-foo's ancient secrets, a woo-foo revival technique... Raye needed a huge amount of sacrifices to perform this technique.. he was planning to revive his sister... there, Raye killed millions of people, i tried to stop him, but i cant... soon, Raye had killed enough people to revive his sister... Raye drew a ritual circle, and then he channeled his power, trying to bring his sister back, but then, suddenly, Mia crashed the door, and attacked Raye! I couldn't believe it! Raye's spell was disturbed! Then Mia knocked Raye towards the ritual circle, Raye screamed in pain, he could her the souls of the people he killed screaming in his mind... But Then i heard a voice, Isaac! He came in and he tried to help Raye, but then Mia attacked Isaac, but Issac dodged the attack, making Mia fall into the ritual circle.. a huge explosion was created, when the smoke faded away... Issac was carrying Mia in his arms, I asked him if Mia or Him was alright, he told me that Mia had gained an amnesia, and he was fine, and then he walked out of the door... Then I saw Raye lying on the ground... I asked if he was Okay... but he kept on screaming like he was being pounded by a Mithril Hammer, he tole me that... he could hear a voice from inside of him... He looked around, His sister was still dead... He looked at his hands, Claws were coming out of it... his teeth became sharper, He told me.. He had failed to bring his sister back, and he had turned into... a Chimera..._

"I still don't get why Mia attacked Raye.." Yuck said to Yang...

"Let me tell you what happened next.." Yang replied

_As Isaac walked away, he could not understand why Mia had turned evil.. Days have passed, and Raye had defeated the Night-Lord, but it was not for good, he knew the Night-Lord would return, for his servants were still alive, and that the servants would find a way to bring his master back..._

"But, we had already beaten the Night-Lord, right?" Yuck asked Yang

"Yes, Now, the Night-Lord is gone for good... Now let me continue..."

_After a few years, Mia had no memories about her past... and Isaac never told her anything about it... if Mia were to find out what happened to her in the past... Then Mia will become destructive again.. Isaac was happy with the new life he and his sister has... They were studying woo-foo... Isaac changed his name, and he also changed Mia's name... The only person who knew about the past was Isaac, and His teacher,w ho turned out to be their father..._

"But, What Made Mia evil?" Lee asked Miley

"Its something about her past..."

_You See, Mia was born a few seconds after her brother, Isaac, Their Mother died after the birth of Mia, and their father had gone missing, so the two children were placed at an orphanage... 3 Years later, Mia was adopted by a rich family, Isaac was happy that his sister will have a happy life with a rich family... but he thought wrong... Months have passed, Isaac planned to visit his sister, so he went to the rich family's mansion, it was very big! Isaac thought that Mia was having a great time living in a luxurious place... but when he was bout to knock on the door... he could hear a girl screaming in pain inside... Isaac was surprised, he looked from outside the window... Only to see that his sister was being beaten up by the Rich man! Her face was bleeding, she was crying, Isaac couldn't stand another minute of this! He smashed the door open and he kicked the Rich Man, But the Man felt no pain, and he took out a knife and slowly walked towards Isaac.. Isaac was afraid... But when he saw his sister fell on the ground, he was filled with anger, he ran towards the rich man, Isaac took the knife and he stabbed the Rich man in the chest... The Rich Man's blood spilled on Isaac's face... and the rest stained the floor... Isaac ran to his sister, His sister ran to him and hugged him tight... Isaac hugged her sister back... but then, the Rich Man's servants came and became angered due to seeing their Master dead.. The servants grabbed Isaac and started hitting him with a vase that was lying on the ground... Isaac's blue face was stained in red blood, Mia was too weak to move, she had been in pain since the first day she was adopted... but still, she had to help her brother... then she saw her hands glowing with fire... she had to do the only thing she can... she burned the entire mansion, leaving no one alive, but her and her brother... Isaac and Mia then traveled to a place where they would be happy... Until one day, after a few years... The parents of Raye and Jane found them and took care of them... _

"Miley, can i ask a question..?" Lee asked

"Sure, Lee, what is it?"

"How do you know all of this things about Isaac and Mia..?"

Miley stood silent... "To be honest... Yang told me all of this..."

"Yang?! How did he...." Then Lee stood silent...

"Lee, Yang is actually---"

Meanwhile...

"Yang, how do you know so much about Isaac and Mia..?"

"Yuck, haven't you realized it yet..?"

"What!? You mean your---"

"Yes, I am Isaac, and Mia is Yin..."

"No way!" Yuck and Lee exclaimed in unison...

**See ya!**

**Please Review**


	8. The Antagonist

**Chapter 8**

**The Antagonist**

"Miley, why are you telling me this, now?" Lee asked

"Lee, let me tell you more of the story.."

It was getting dark, Lee set up a campfire and listened to the story that he needed to know...

_Isaac and Mia were adopted by Raye and Jane's parents... Isaac and Mia lived happily there, but something has bothered Isaac deeply, her sister's actions were different from usual, her sister doesn't talk much anymore, and she was always sitting in a corner, Isaac asked if she was alright, her sister was just afraid, every night she could recall the fears and pains done to her by the Rich man... her legs were still injured, Isaac comforted her... but then, Raye and Jane came to Mia, they tried to help Mia forget all of the fears... after a few weeks, Mia was playing with Isaac, Raye, and Jane in the playground... but suddenly, Fire came out of Mia's hands and it burned Raye's chest... Jane was shocked, she then asked why would Mia do such a thing... Mia was losing control of her powers, she accidentally burned the whole playground, luckily, Isaac, Jane, and an injured Raye made it out of the playground... Isaac came back to get his sister, he found his sister crying, Mia felt guilty for the damage she had caused, how could Raye forgive her..? this question ran into her head, Isaac tried to comfort her, but Mia ran away, she felt like a threat to everyone she saw, she didn't want to hurt anyone.. she ran away, never to be seen again..._

"wont Isaac find her?" Yuck asked Yang

"what do you think? Will Yin be her if i haven't found her yet?" Yang questioned

"so.. you found her, right?"

"*sigh* let me continue..."

_Raye, Jane and Isaac, kept on searching for Mia... Raye was still injured, but still, he kept looking for his friend, Raye could understand that Mia did not intentionally attack him.. a few months have passed, Raye and Jane had almost given up on their search, but Isaac didn't give up he knew his sister was somewhere, and he wont stop until he finds her! Then, One day, while Isaac was walking down the streets, he saw..._

"What!? What did he saw?!" Lee questioned

"Okay... just let me continue..." Miley replied

Meanwhile...

Yin was still waiting in Miley's house

"Where could she be..?" Yin looked out the window.. "I hope she's okay..." Then Yin looked at the picture she saw... she noticed that the picture was torn apart... so she looked for the other part of the picture...

"Where could it be..?" Yin looked at the word behind the first picture... "Mia..." the word kept on repeating itself in her mind... "I have so many questions to ask Miley when she comes back..."

Back to Yuck

"What did he saw?!" Yuck asked

"Okay... lets continue..."

_Isaac saw Mia lying on the ground... she was being beaten up by gangsters and drunkards that came back... Isaac was filled with unexplained emotions, Glad to see his sister, Sorrow, his sister was living in pain, and Rage, he couldn't stand to see his sister like that... Isaac protected his sister, the drunkards threw crates, knives, and bottles and Isaac, but Isaac kept on defending himself, and his sister... Mia looked at her brother, his entire body was covered in blood, and so was she... she recalled what happened to her within the last few months... she was kidnapped by a criminal, everyday, she would see her blood and tears come out of her... she was always beaten up, always had scars and bruises, she was treated like a slave, no freedom, just like a prisoner chained in a cell, waiting, for the sadness and pain to end... one day, she had escaped her kidnapper and lived happily, but not for long... she was found by a gang and forced her to join them, she was beaten up by a club, cause she denied to join, this happened everywhere she went, always being hurt, being injured, she thought that it would be best to commit suicide.. until this day came, when she finds her brother, protecting her... she felt so much happiness inside of her to find her brother, but she had to help him... No, she could never try to use her fire powers again.. but then she looked at Isaac, his face was bleeding but still, he protected her, millions of items were thrown at them, but Isaac took all the damage, just to see his sister safe..._

"Is Isaac dead?" Lee asked in concern

"If Isaac were dead, would Yang still be alive?" Miley replied

"Uh.. I dunno.. sorry, i can be stupid at times..."

"*sigh* Just let me finish.."

Meanwhile...

Yin found another picture, but the picture was covered in blood, she could barely see it... she saw another word behind the picture... but it was also covered in blood, she could hardly read it...

but then she heard a voice coming from inside her head.. Yin fell on the ground, she felt a severe headache, it was so painful she screamed, but no one heard her...

"Yang.. Miley... Yuck... and... Lee... help.... me...." Yin fell on the floor...

In a different place...

"What? I'm in a cell again?" Hollow woke up inside a cell "This is just great! Millions of hours in boredom!" Then a portal appeared out of nowhere... a black tiger came out of it, it had 2 katanas and he was wearing a white and red martial suit...

"Its about time you got here, Fade..." Hollow said

"Yea, Hollow, so, what did you download from the Internet to get you in jail again..?" Fade asked

"Nothing! I stopped illegal downloading moths ago!"

"Then why are you in jail Mister Time Guardian?"

Hollow whispered something into Fade's ear...

"Should i help?" Fade asked

"Sure, The Guardian of Space can help us..."

"We just need to bring them here, right?"

"Exactly..." Hollow looked down on the ground..

Then, the Black assassin enters the room...

"Hollow, is your friend here willing to help us?"

"Fade? Yea, he is..."

"Excellent..." The assassin smiled... his face was covered in a white mask.. But.. his eyes were seen, it was as bright as the Golden Sun...

Then a female enters the room...

"Its been a long time" The assassin greeted the girl..

"It feels good to take over this body again..." the girl was wearing a brown cloak,she had Light-Blue eyes...

"for how long can you control over that body?"

"about a few minutes... i only came here to ensure that your still doing the job i ordered you to do.."

"Eliminate Lee, you know i have my reasons why I'm doing this.."

"So, that means were gonna have to kill each other when Lee's gone?"

"My Point exactly..."

What could they be planning...?

Back to Lee..

"so, what happens next?" Lee asked

"Okay..."

_Mia suddenly lost control over herself, she grew sharp teeth and very sharp claws, her voice pitched down.. and she burned everything she saw, Isaac tried to reason with her.. but it was hopeless, Isaac described that His sister had turned into a demon.. he didn't know hat to do... but then, Raye came and knocked Mia unconscious...the next thing she knew was, she was in Raye and Jane's house, she was lying in bed... she couldn't remember anything that happened, until... she saw the blood on her face and hands... she fell on the ground... she felt like the demon inside her was coming out again.. she tried to fight it... but hopeless... The demon took over Mia's body and killed Raye and Jane's parents... when Raye, Jane and Isaac came home, the only thing they saw was their house, on fire... Isaac feared that Mia would do something like this... the three of them looked around... Jane, then saw Mia lying on the ground... Jane ran to her... Mia tried to hide, ashamed of what she did, but Jane came to her and hugged her, happy to see her safe and alive... Mia cried as she felt Jane's embrace.. if she would have to choose between life or dead.. she's rather choose death..._

**Until Next Time :)**

**Please Review!**


	9. Dark Secrets

**Chapter 9**

**Dark Secrets**

"Yin had such an awful past..." Lee exclaimed in sorrow

"I know! we should go to my house now... its getting late..."

Then Miley and Lee made their way to her house...Soon, It was starting to rain... Lee stopped and felt the rain drop at him..

"Raye used to love the rain.." Miley told Lee

"Yeah..." Lee replied and they started walking again...

They finally reached Miley's house.. Lee opened the door... the house was trashed...

"What happened here!?" Miley was shocked, her house was ruined

Lee saw a piece of Pink fur on the ground... "Yin was here..?"

Lee and Miley looked around.. but there was no Yin... Lee saw the picture lying on the ground... He picked it up... He noticed Yin's fingerprints on it... "Oh, No!" Lee's face turned pale.. he started to shiver,

"Lee, are you alright..?" Miley asked

"Miley, what would happen if Yin found out about her past...?" Lee asked

"The demon inside her.. will return..." Miley answered nervously...  
"Damn!" Lee punched the ground... leaving a mark...

Then suddenly someone enters the house... a Pink Rabbit with Light-Blue eyes... she had sharp teeth and sharp claws, she was also wearing a black cloak...

"Hello, Lee.."

Meanwhile...

"Yang, i never knew life was like that for Yin..." Yuck said to Yang

"Yuck, you know who hired the assassin, don't you..?"

"I suppose i cant hide it anymore... the one who hired the assassin is..."

Meanwhile...

"Hollow, Fade, and Black assassin..." a voice came from somewhere, a black robed man...

"You again..."

"Did you hire him?" Fade asked

"No..." The assassin removed his mask...

"No Way!" Hollow and Fade exclaimed in unison

"The one who hired me is..."

Meanwhile..

"so... your the demon inside Yin..." Lee smiled

"Yes, Yes i am... Lee..."

"How do you know me?"

"Simple, i was the one who hired the assassin!"

"theres an assassin?"

"Geez, your a lot more stupid than i thought, didn't you notice it yet...?"

a flash of memories hit Lee.. he recalled that someone was disguising as him to kill everyone else..

"so.. your the reason Yin was after Me!?"

"I knew it! Lee was innocent!" Miley exclaimed "I cant wait to tell Yang and the others!"

"Yang? He is currently my hostage..."

"What?!"

"oh, not only him... but Yuck and Hollow as well..."

"But.. why would you want to kill me?" Lee asked

"The experiment Raye made, turned me weaker, and i couldn't be able to take control of Yin's body anymore... half of my power was transported into Raye, creating you... and since, Raye was currently working for the Night-Lord that time to kill people, you have the Night-lord's power in you as well... i cant be able to take full control of Yin's body if your still alive, for your love for her has made her stronger.. i needed to get rid of you... that's why i hired the assassin..."

"Then, why fool Yin into killing me, why not just kill me with the assassin!?"

"Cause i wanted Yin to kill her most beloved friend, Hahahaha!"

Lee clenched his hand into a fist... "you broke the trust between me and Yin..." Lee took out his daggers... Miley got ready to fight as well, Mia isn't gonna be an easy enemy...

Meanwhile..

"What?! Yin's demon was the one who hired the black assassin!!" Yang exclaimed

"Sadly, Yes..."

"But i thought The Demon would only come back when Lee is gone?"

"Isaac, Yin has been possessed by the demon while she is sleeping.. it can only appear if Yin will have contact with her dark past..."

"Yuck, you knew all of this, from the start!?"

"Yes, I had to let myself be badly injured for Yin to oppose Lee..."

"What?! But i thought if Lee was gone, then Yin's demon will take full control of Yin's body?"

"That's true.."

"So, why do you want Yin to end Lee's life?!"

"Isaac, Lee is a bigger threat than Yin could ever be..."

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Raye was working for the Night-Lord when he tried to revive his sister, because the Night-Lord gave him power to kill enough people and try to bring his sister back... the people he killed were supposed to revive the Night-Lord, but Raye used it to bring his sister back... on that very day, when Mia attacked Raye during his experiment, all the souls he killed went inside him, creating Lee, and since Mia was accidentally knocked to the ritual circle, half her powers went inside Lee, and the since Raye was currently working for the Night-Lord, Lee had gained all the abilities of the Night-Lord due to the sacrifices Raye killed... Lee has enough power to destroy this world!"

"What the Fu--!!"

"Which is why, Lee needs to be killed, be fore his Dark Powers overcome him..."

"But, If Lee is killed, then, The Demon Mia, will be revived!"

"Yes, the demon Mia will be revived..."

"What can we do about it?"

"Were gonna have to take its life.. before she takes ours..."

Back to Lee

Lee tried to stab Mia with his daggers, but Mia was too fast! Miley tried to deliver a fist, but Mia dodged her attack, then she charged a giant fireball and sent it towards Miley and Lee... a direct hit! Lee was left injured, Miley too, was injured, they could barely stand up and fight...

"Just one attack? And we were almost defeated!?"

"Time to die!" Mia charged a larger fireball, one as large as a meteor... Lee got up on his feet..

"I'm not gonna let it end like this!" Lee yelled

"take this!!" Mia threw the Meteor like Fireball she had towards Lee!

Miley looked away...

Lee felt like everything was in slow motion... he could see the meteor slowly moving towards him... Lee dropped his daggers... the sound of his daggers dropping echoed in his mind... the meteor was so close to his face... then suddenly, Lee's hands were covered with a black aura, Lee lifted his arms... Lee can feel a new power burst in him... he ran as fast as he could, though he sees everything in a slow motion... he could hear his footsteps loud and clear, his breathing was heard as well, and he threw a fist in the center of the meteor... **BOOOM!! **

Meanwhile...

someone opened the cell of Yang and Yuck... it was Hollow, with Fade, and the Black assassin...

"Yang, and Yuck, i need your help.." The assassin knelled down

"Why should i help you, i don't even know you!" Yang replied, but Yuck stood silent...

"Yang, you wouldn't believe me if you knew who i am.."

"What?"

"Yang, just listen to him..." Yuck told Yang

"Yuck? Do you know this guy?"

"Yes, and you do as well..."

"What do you mean?"

The assassin removed his mask, Yang couldn't believe what he saw, he was still alive!

Back to Lee...

after the explosion.. all thats left was Mia, still standing, Miley, Severely injured... and Lee, but Lee's hands were emanating black smoke from them, and his red pupils glowed as red as blood....

**See Ya Next Time!**

**Please Review!**


	10. A Little Friendship

**Chapter 10**

**A Little friendship**

"You!? How did you survive my attack!?" Mia questioned

"With this new power i feel, i can destroy anyone!" Lee exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could, but Lee was 10 times faster than he was before, he delivered fist after fist at Mia, all causing heavy damage at her...

Mia charged up some fireballs as shot them at Lee, but Lee quickly evaded the attacks thrown at him...

Miley was starting to stand up..

"Oh no, Lee's dark side has been unleashed! If both of them continue fighting..." Miley saw Lee pounding Mia to the ground and Mia kept on attacking Lee with giant fireballs... "They'll end up killing each other!?"

Meanwhile...

"How did you survive?!" Yang asked the assassin..

"Yang, I never actually died, i was sent into a different dimension... maybe its something you call the after-life... there i learned how to change my appearance and how to change my voice, i was also taught the ways of an assassin..." The assassin replied...

"And, why did you come back..?"

"to eliminate Lee... it seems Yuck has already explained why i am planning on eliminating Lee..."

"Yea.. cause his dark powers will overcome him.."

"If Lee unleashes this power, he will be able to murder millions of people..."

"But, Lee is your best friend!"

"Yes, Yang... he was, but think, if Lee is still alive.. then Millions of innocent people could die..."

"I guess.. I have no choice..."

"Yang, you understand now what we face..."

"Yea, although, i have one question..."

"ask away.."

"Why The Hell Did you Cut my Arm Off!!??"

"to replace it..." The assassin took out a metal arm... "It will make you faster and stronger..."

"Isn't Lee weak if he's not overcome by darkness?"

"No, Yang, Lee is still powerful, since he is a chimera, has all my abilities and skills, and he also has half of Mia's power, Lee just doesn't know how to use it.. but he will still be a powerful foe.." The assassin looked back...

"Raye... i know you don't want to do this..." Yang told the assassin

"Yang, never call me by my name, not until Lee is put to rest.." Raye then looked at Fade

"I need you to locate Lee and Yin and bring them here..." Raye demanded

Back to Lee...

Lee charged a black energy sphere and sent it towards Mia.. it directly hit her and she crashed on the wall... Lee then grabbed Mia's shirt and he threw on the ground...

"You still alive?" Lee asked stepping on Mia's body...

"Take This!" Mia charged a giant meteor and it directly hit Lee's face... causing it to bleed... Lee licked the blood off his face and smiled... Then he kicked Mia in her chest, Then Lee stabbed his claws inside Mia's stomach causing it to bleed... Mia screamed in pain as Lee was really enjoying himself..

Miley couldn't believe how evil Lee has become, she had to stop them from fighting... but what can she do..? she is badly injured and can barely stand and fight...

"AAAHHHH!!!" Mia screamed in pain...

"Hahahaha!!! Scream all you want!" Lee then stabbed Mia deeper... Blood came out and it splattered on Lee's face... then Mia stopped screaming...

"Huh? Dead already?" Lee threw Mia's body on the floor, he then licked the blood off his claws...

"No.. I'm not done yet!" Mia tried to get back on her feet she channeled her power into a much more bigger and more powerful meteor fireball...

and Lee charged an even bigger Dark energy sphere... Then Finally, Mia unleashed this attack, and Lee unleashed his too!

"No!! Stop!!" Miley ran to the center of the battle field... but it was too late... both attacks his Miley... her blood splattered on the floor... she was seen lying on the ground...

"Y-You got in the way..." Mia then fell on her knees... Yin was taking over control again... she tried to fight it... But Yin fought harder... Yin got control of her body back... she ran to Miley...

"Miley!! No! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me!!" Yin begged as she held Miley in her arms...

Then Yin noticed a bright Light shining behind her... Lee had returned to normal... his claws disappeared and so are his sharp fangs... but he was lying on the ground... Then he started to open his...

"W-What happened?" Lee couldn't remember anything... but then she saw Yin with an injured Miley! Lee ran to his friend, checking if she was Okay...

"Is she alright..?" Lee asked Yin

"She needs to be brought to a hospital, now!" Yin replied, worried and concerned, Yin then tried to carry Miley in her arms... but she was too weak, Yin almost fell n the ground but Lee took her by the hand...

"Let me help you.." Lee said smiling softly

"Why would you help me?" Yin asked confused "I'm planning on killing you, remember?"

"Yin, both of us wants Miley to be safe... We would get her to a hospital faster if we worked together"

"I don't need your help!" Then Yin tried to stand up again, but she almost fell down again, but Lee caught her...Yin had no choice

"Fine! Let's make a temporary truce... but only until we get Miley to a hospital..." Yin still suspects Lee of everything he did... Yin isn't convinced yet that Lee is innocent...

"Okay.. can you walk?" Lee kindly asked

"no.. my feet are bleeding.." Yin replied

Then Lee took Yin and Carried her in his arms.. Yin started to blush...

"W-What are you doing!?"

"Your injured too, I'll take you and Miley to the hospital..." Lee took Miley and he carried both of them...

after a few hours of walking...

"Lee, why are you helping me?" Yin asked "I thought you would only help Miley.."

"Yin, i cant just let someone injured all alone... when i see injured people, i will try my best to help"

"But, don't you hate me?"

"Yin, i can never be mad at you, you were the one who treated my injuries when i first got here, remember?" Yin looked at Lee, somehow, she knew she was nothing compared to the killer she once saw.. then she recalled that day, when Master yo entered the dojo with Lee in his arms.. Lee was severely bleeding.. and i helped him get better...

"And Besides, I'm not made at you.. I'm mad at the one who pretends to be me!" Lee kept on waling... he had a serious look on his face.. "so.. anyway, where's the nearest hospital?"

"Well, there should be one in town.." so, Lee while carrying an injured Yin and an unconscious Miley made his way to the town's hospital...

Lee had finally made it to the hospital...

Lee paid the money for Yin and Miley...

and the doctors took Yin and Miley out of Lee's sight...

after a few hours of waiting, the doctor comes out of the room

"uh.. can i can inside?" Lee asked the doctor

"I'm sorry, but you will have to wait until the operation is over..." The doctor replied

"Operation? Who's gonna be operated?"

"Miley is just fine, she is in her room resting, but Yin will have to go through and operation"

"Why?"

"It seems that her intestines were stabbed by a claw-like structure... we will have to close the holes on her intestines..."

"Okay.." Lee looked sad and worried "where's Miley?" the doctor pointed a room...

Lee entered the room...

Miley was awake, but lying on her bed, she was gazing out the window

"Hey, are you okay..?" Lee sat in a chair next to her bed

"Oh, Hey Lee! Yea, I'm fine..."

"Look, Miley, I'm so sorry for attacking you.."

"Lee, its not our fault..."

"I guess your right..." Lee still looked sad

"Hey, cheer up! At least Yin sorta trusts you now!"

"Yea, your right!" Lee smiled happily...

suddenly the doctor enters the room

"Doc, how's Yin?" Lee asked

"we haven't started the operation yet, we will start it after an hour, you are free to visit her now"

"Really?" Lee ran to the room where Yin was, there was a huge lamp pointed at her and beside her were several operating instruments.. she was lying in bed...

"Hey, Yin..." Lee was standing beside Yin's bed

"Hey..." Yin softly smiled back

"are you nervous about the operation?" Lee asked

"Not much... but, maybe I am..." Yin felt embarrassed to admit her dear, she thought Lee would laugh at her.. but Lee softly held Yin's hand...  
"don't be afraid, I'll be with you every step of the way!"

"But, Lee, the doctors aren't gonna allow you to stay with me during the operation.."

"Thats true..." Lee let go of Yin's hand

"Then how will you stay by my side?"

"Yin" Lee looked at her in her eyes "Think of me, and I'll be there!" Then the doctor entered the room

"Sir, we request you to leave, the operation is about to start.." The doctor told Lee

Lee looked at Yin and smiled, and he walked out of the door...

during the operation...

Yin was afraid at first, but then she recalled good times he spent with Lee, especially the time they watched titanic, this made her smile, good memories that were more precious than golden treasure, Yin had forgotten about the fact that she was hunting Lee down, she felt like Lee was a good friend, and that Lee, was innocent... she didn't ask for any evidence why she believed it, she just knew it.. at the time Lee looked her in the eyes... Yin couldn't feel the needles that were stabbed at her during the operation... maybe it was something that the doctor did to make the pain go away.. but to Yin, she felt like Lee was with her, and that's why she didn't feel any pain..

After a few days

Yin, Lee and Miley were happily walking out of the hospital but then someone called them...a black tiger wearing a white and red martial suit with 2 katanas...

"Who are you?" Lee asked

"I am Fade..."

**This cant be good...**

**Until Next Time!**

**It would really help if you just review! :)**


	11. Lovers in a journey

**Chapter 11**

**Lovers in a journey**

"What do you want from us?" Lee asked Fade

"I need your help..."

"or help?" Yin asked

"Yes, my partner Hollow, was captured by the black assassin..."

"Hollow?!"

"Yes, i know that you were good friends of him..."

"who is this.. black assassin, by the way?" Lee asked

"The black assassin, is the one who has been pretending to be you to fool Yin into killing you..."

"What?!" Lee was shocked

"Thats not all, he also pretended to be Miley and kidnapped Yang, and he also kidnapped Yuck with Hollow, by acting as Yang..."

"Yang and Yuck too?!" Yin was shocked as well

"An assassin who can shape shift himself into anyone else's appearance, eh? Interesting..." Lee smiled

"will you help me..?" Hollow asked

"We will..." Lee answered

"where is the assassin's whereabouts..?" Yin asked

Lee noticed that Fade looked like he was about to cry... or did he just imagine it....

"Follow me! Originally, the assassin kidnapped me as well, but i was able to escape cause of my powers, but Hollow and the others are still there..." Fade explained

"Lee, who is Hollow, anyway?" Miley asked

"Hollow is a guardian of time.." Lee replied

"Exactly, and me, his partner, am the guardian of space..." Fade told them

"what kind of powers did you use to escape..?" Lee asked with a bit of suspicion

"i am able to teleport myself into any place i know in this world..."

"then maybe you could teleport us to the place where the assassin is, cant you?"

"I told you, i am only able to teleport only myself, and no one else, we will have to walk our way there.." Fade leaded the way...

after a few hours of walking... Lee and his friends have somehow made it inside a rain forest...

"Fade, are you sure this is the right way..?" Lee asked

"I'm never wrong with directions..." Fade stopped and saw a waterfall.. Lee and the others stopped and took a break...

after a few minutes...

"Right, lets get back on track..." Fade got up on his feet...

"How long do we have to travel?" Yin asked, she was very exhausted...

"First, we need to cross this bridge.." Fade points at a bridge that seemed very old and fragile... "Then we will make it through a desert, and finally, on the top of a frozen mountain, there lies the base of the assassin..." Fade explained

"Well, lets get this over with..." Yin stood up and walked on the bridge, then the bridge suddenly broke apart! Yin was going to fall to the river underneath her, but the grabbed on a tree branch that she saw..

"Help me!" Yin cried

"Yin!" Lee ran to her and tried to pull her up.. "damn, your heavy! Miley! Fade! Help me help Yin!"

"Got it!" Miley and Fade helped Lee pull Yin before she fell...

Yin finally got back to the ground...

"Thanks, everyone..." Yin exclaimed

"What are friends for..?" Lee smiled at her softly.. Yin suddenly blushed...

"Fade, how do we get to the other side, now?" Miley asked

"there is another way, but..."

"But what?!" Lee questioned

"it is an underground tomb, it is believed to be protected by a tomb guardian..."

"yea, sure... some security guard who sleeps while his bank gets robbed..." Lee answered sarcastically

"no! Not that kind of guard! This guardian is believed to be very powerful.."

"We don't care how tough he is! We wont stop until we rescue our friends!" Miley exclaimed

"She's Right!" Yin exclaimed "so lead the way!"

"alright... follow me..." Fade leaded the way...

The 4 of them have been walking for hours.. but it seems like they were going nowhere....

"are we there yet?" Lee asked

"not yet.." Fade replied

after a few more minutes of walking

"is it here?" Lee asked

"no.. but were almost there..."

after a few more minutes of waling...

"now?" Lee asked

"were almost there..." Fade replied

Yin suddenly stopped... "wait a minute..." Yin looked around.. then she slapped her forehead

"Uh, Yin, what's wrong?" Lee asked

"We've been walking around in circles!!" Yin yelled in anger

"What?! Fade you tole me we were going the right way!" Lee yelled at Fade

"we are..." Fade had an awkward look on his face...

"what the hell do you mean!?" Lee questioned

"my instincts are never wrong... and im never wrong when it comes to directions..."

"the hell with your instincts!!"

while Lee and Fade were arguing like children, Yin was pacing around....

"Maybe, theres something here..." Yin kept on pacing around...

then suddenly... "AHHH!!" Yin fell into a hole that was hidden on the ground...

"Yin!" Miley ran to where Yin fell "Yin, can you hear me?" Miley asked

"Help me!!" Yin yelled from inside the hole, "This place looks like a cave..."

"Lee, Fade! We gotta help her!"

but Miley was ignored, Lee was busy arguing with Fade

"Your such an idiot! You think your so cool and awesome, but your not" Lee yelled at Fade

"You suck a fat ass! You should enter the circus!" Fade yelled back

"Damn Bitch!" Lee yelled at Fade

"You calling me a bitch?!"

"I'm not calling it, I'm Yelling it Dumbass!!!"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up!?"

"Because i don't want to!!"

Miley was trying to calm both of them..

"Hey, stop fighting will ya?" she told them... but like last time... she was ignored

Miley had enough of this...

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!?" Miley yelled at both of them...

Lee and Fade calmed down...

"There, now we just gotta---" Lee interrupted Miley

"Om My gosh! Where's Yin!?" Lee asked in confusion and concern

"she fell in that hole..." Miley pointed at the hole Yin fell in

"What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Lee ran to the hole and jumped inside...

Lee then fell down on Yin...

"I don't see how falling down on me is helping me..." Yin was a little annoyed

"Oh, sorry.." Lee got off Yin and he helped her stand up "I guess i was just so concerned i forgot to think.." This sentence made Yin's face red...  
"are you okay? Your face is all red!" Lee yelled in concern

"what?! No! I'm fine.." Yin tried to hide her blushing face from him..

"no, that red look on you face, oh no! What if you have a fever!?" Lee was concerned even more..

Then Miley and Fade called them from outside the hole

"are you okay down there?" Miley asked

"were coming down so make way..." Fade told them, then he jumped down.. Miley jumped down after him...

"This is the tomb.." Fade looked around..

"This is the place?" Lee asked

"Yup!" Fade replied

"Awesome! And Yin found this on her own!" Lee smiled at Yin making her face even more red...

"well, thanks Lee..." She replied sweetly...

"so.. then we should start exploring this place!" Lee grabbed Yin's hand and started to ran further into the cave... Yin was blushing as she felt the warmth of Lee's hands in hers...

"we should follow them..." Fade insisted...

"somehow... Lee and Yin look so cute together..." Miley exclaimed

"They sure do..." and both of them followed Yin and Lee...

Lee kept on running with Yin.. but Yin suddenly made him stop

"Lee, stop!" Yin told him...

"why?" Lee stopped and let go of Yin's hand...

"Lee, can i ask a question..?"

"sure, ask away..."

"is it wrong for one person to love two people?" Yin asked, she couldn't even look at Lee...

Lee was confused by the question "Yin, why are you asking me this..?"

"Lee, i fell for someone else other than Yuck..." Yin was looking down on the ground

"Yin, it will be hard to leave Yuck, and I'm sure your very confused of what to do next, but Yin, choose who you truly love... yes, it will deeply hurt the other if you choose the other one, but if he loves you, he will set you free..." Lee smiled at Yin...

"how will i know who i truly love..?" Yin asked looking at him in the eyes...

"Trust your heart, and your heart will lead you to true happiness..."

"Lee... I have a confession to make..." Yin touched Lee's face and she made her face closer to his.. every single moment, their faces were getting closer... and closer... and Yin, finally felt the soft and sweet of Lee's lips touch hers.. Yin felt that she was in a perfect place filled with joys and happiness... Lee, felt the same way, his feelings for Yin were locked inside him all this time... Lee felt happiness inside of him, but in a more concentrated form, it was happiness with love... Then Lee finally let go of the kiss which seemed endless...

"Yin..." Lee looked at her sweetly

"Lee..." Yin looked at him in the same expression...

then suddenly...

"That was the most romantic scene I've ever seen!" Fade was standing behind them

"Yeah! It was soooooooo cute!!" Miley exclaimed

"You saw that!?" Yin and Lee were both shocked

"Yup, we didn't want to interrupt you so.. we juts stood by and watch..." Miley replied

"I even took a picture of you too kissing!" Fade took out the picture and showed it to Yin and Lee

"Damn You!!!" Lee yelled in anger...

"hehehe... okay, calm down... we should just continue walking..." Fade leaded the way... and Miley followed him... and when both of them were a little far.. Lee looked at Yin.. she was crying...

"Lee, after all i've done.. you would..." Yin was interrupted cause Lee hugged her...

"don't worry, I forgive you... its not your fault, anyway.. Its the black assassin's fault... now lets catch up to the others..." Lee grabbed Yin's hand and followed Miley and Fade...

In The assassin's lair...

"Lee's almost here... everyone! Be prepared..."

**the main battle is almost here...**

**see ya all next time!**

**Please Review! It really helps me to know your opinions...**


	12. Journey Continues

**Chapter 12**

**Journey continues**

Lee and his friends have been traveling in an ancient tomb...

"Its like we've been walking for hours, and we're still inside this tomb.." Lee whined

"We should be close now..." Fade explained

"I hope so..." Lee looked at Yin, she was very tired and exhausted...

until they found an old room...

Lee stopped and looked around...

"Its a dead end.." Lee exclaimed

"There must be a hidden passage or something.." Fade replied

"Then lets look.." Lee and his friends looked around the room...

Lee saw a coffin in the center of the room...

"a coffin? Oh right, this is a tomb.." Lee touched the coffin... hoping something would happen... "Nothing..." He said to himself...

Meanwhile.. Yin and Miley were looking at the walls... there were strange pictures drawn on it...

"I wonder what they mean.." Miley looked closely at the pictures...

Yin started pacing around thinking... until a spear suddenly came out of nowhere on its way about to stab Yin!

"Yin! Watch out!" Lee grabbed the spear before it even hit Yin

"Thanks, Lee..."

"You have to be careful, This place must be full of traps..." Lee placed his hand on the walls, trying to remove the dust and see what was drawn on it... but suddenly..an Axe came flying towards Lee

"What the Hell!?" Lee dodged the Axe and it hit the walls, the walls broke apart opening a secret door...

"should we go in there?" Lee asked

"is there any other way?" Fade questioned

Lee stood up and they went inside the door... it was a long road filled with darkness

"Damn, Its so dark in here..." Lee exclaimed

"Here.. let me give us some light" Yin used her Yinlluminate to create a small fire

"Thanks..."

after miles of walking...

"This road seems endless.." Lee was getting tired

"I need a break!" Yin sat on the ground...

"alright, 5 minute break...." Fade sat down as well..

"Finally" Lee lied down on the floor.. he was relieved to rest for a while... but Lee heard something... something rolling at a high speed...

"What's that sound..?" Lee asked

"I don't know.. but whatever it is.. its getting closer..." Fade got up on his feet

"well, if its looking for a fight, i can take it on!" Lee got up on its feet waiting for whatever it is to come... Lee can hear it, it was closer than ever... but it was too dark.. he couldn't see it...

"Yin, can you make some light..?" Lee asked

"Okay.." Yin used her Yinlluminate so that Lee can who or what it was....

When Lee and Fade saw it... Their eyes widely opened...

"Oh.. my... God..." Lee could barely speak

"Everyone! Run!!!" Fade warned them all and he started to run..

"why?" Yin turned around, only to see a giant boulder rolling on its way about to squash them..

"AH!!! RUN!!!!" Yin grabbed Miley and started to run... Lee followed them and they ran for their lives

"Dammit! Its catching up to us!!" Lee kept on running

"We gotta run faster!" Yin said as she was running...

"C'mon Lee, think!" Lee thought to himself.. "You and your friends are about to get squashed by a giant boulder..!" Lee looked at Fade "maybe, Fade could... no.. Fade is only able to teleport himself.." Lee then looked at Yin.. "she could fooportate is all out of here... but she's too tired and exhausted...".. Lee looked at the boulder behind them.. "Damn it! Think Lee!! Think!!"

"Oh no! A dead end!" Yin lost all hope of surviving... she looked behind her, the boulder is almost there... "I'm too weak to fooportate.. or to destroy that boulder!"

"Destroy?! Thats it!!" Lee charged up his woo-foo and ran towards the boulder!

"Lee! Stop!!" Miley shouted

"This is the only way for you guys to survive.. even if i die.. at least i wont die in vain!!"

"Lee!! Nooo!!" Yin shouted

But Lee didn't stop.. either he didn't hear her or didn't listen... then when Lee was just about to destroy the boulder... he and his friends.... disappeared....

meanwhile in a desert...

Lee woke up...

"huh? Where are we?" He asked, he was lying on the sand...

"were in Lamakan Desert.." Yin smiled at him..  
"how did we.. survive from that boulder..?" Lee asked

"Fade teleported us outta there!"

"Wait! Fade?! I thought he could only teleport himself.."

"He lied..." Yin said rolling her eyes...

"Lee! Your awake now!" Miley exclaimed

"Great! Then we should be on our way!" Fade got up on his feet

"why did you lie to us..?" Lee asked Fade

"i just wanted to mess with you.."

"...Yin, Miley, Let's go..." Lee got up.. and they went on their way...

after a few hours of walking..

"This desert has intense heat!" Lee was suffering from the heat of the desert..

"I've heard that Lamakan Desert was famous for its intense heat!" Yin explained

"well, that explains my burning feet..."

"Hey, Fade! Can't you teleport us outta here?"

"I cant... need water... so.. thirsty..." Fade was suffering from thirst

"just be careful, we might start hallucinating any moment now.." Miley explained

"Right...!" Lee replied...

after miles of walking...

"dammit! so.. thirsty, so.. tired.." then Lee heard his stomach growling.. "and.. so... hungry.."

"me.. too..." Yin was tired of walking....

Then Lee stopped... he saw a claw of a giant crab sticking out of the sand...

"i heard that was edible.." Fade told Lee...

then Lee ran to it... he grabbed it.. "Im not hallucinating.. i can feel it! Its real!!" then Lee took a bite on the claw... "its hard.." then the claw started to move! The claw threw Lee, but Luckily Yin caught him... then, the claw went inside the sand...

Then suddenly, the ground started shaking!!

"why is the ground shaking!?" Yin asked nervously

then.. something rose out of the ground... A Gigantic Scorpion...

"What the Hell!?" Fade was shocked "Everyone! Run!!"

Fade and the others started running...

"Dammit! Its chasing us!!" Lee exclaimed while running

"we'll have to split up!" Miley exclaimed

"Right! Yin, go with Miley! I'll go with Fade!" Lee ordered

"Okay!" Yin responded

so.. the group split up..

After miles of running...

"Fade, i think we lost it!" Lee stopped running

"Maybe.. it followed Yin and Miley...."

"Damn, your right! We have to help them!"

but then, some ruffians surrounded them...

"Hi there!" Lee greeted them

"you.. you were the one who angered the great scorpion!!" a ruffian shouted

"um.. he did it.. im innocent!" Fade pointed Lee

"very loyal of you, Fade.." Lee answered sarcastically

"for angering the great scorpion... you must die!" the ruffian drew out their sword!

In Yin's group

"Miley! Its still on out tail!!" Yin kept on running...

"I know! At least Lee and Fade are safe... i hope..."

"me too..."

"I'm tired of running!" Miley stopped and attacked the scorpion with her woo-foo.. but it was useless...

"Let me try! YINCINERATE!!" Yin exclaimed as she shot fire out of her hands... but she missed...

"Yin! Aim better!" Miley demanded

"I cant! The heat of the desert is interrupting my concentration!"

"Kay, I'll take it from here!" Miley's vision was blurry due to the intense heat.. "Dammit! Where is it!"

Lee's Group

"Fade.. you might wanna teleport us outta here..." Lee suggested

"Right! I'll try! Teleport!!" Fade exclaimed.. but he only teleported himself.... and it was only a few walks away from where Lee was....

"Idiot! You forgot me!!" Lee shouted

"My power is too weak to teleport both of us! Or teleport me someplace far..!"

"damn.. it's the desert's fault..."

Then, the ruffians started attacking Lee!

"DIE!!" a ruffian yelled and he stabbed Lee with a dagger!

"Dammit!" Lee took out his dagger and started attacking the ruffians back!

"I have to help Lee!" Fade thought to himself "Teleport!" but Fade's teleport didnt work! "damit! Gotta think of someway to help Lee!!" Fade looked around.. he saw a rock... "This might work!" Fade threw the rock... but it missed the ruffian... instead... he hit Lee...!

"Oh no! Lee!"

Yin's group...

"Dammit! All my attacks miss!" Miley exclaimed

"what now?" Yin asked.. hoping for a good answer...

Then the scorpion slowly crawled towards Miley and Yin...

"Miley! What now!?" Yin questioned...

"Yin, run.. I'll stay and fight the scorpion.."

"Thats suicide! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Maybe... But i cant lose you!"

"No! I wont let you die!" Then Yin felt power in her... He paws turned into claws... she ran increadibly fast and she sliced the scorpion into two! It's blood stained the sand... and Yin's face and clothes as well...

"Yin.. is that you?" Miley asked nervously

"I'm not.. I am.. Mia..."

**Until Next time!**

**See Ya! Take Care Always!**


	13. Dreams

**Chapter 13**

**Dreams**

"huh... Where am I..?" I asked as i walked around.. seeing nothing but a black empty space... I wandered around... but then i stopped... I heard a voice shouting in pain...

"Who's there!?" I demanded for an answer, but no response... i kept on walking around... not knowing where to go... until...

"whats this..?" I felt something on my feet... I looked at it closer... Immediately, I jumped back... as sweat came down my face... i can feel myself tremble as i saw what it was...

A severed Head... Tears were coming out of it, and blood... I feel on my knees, how can i let someone die..? I'm a woo-foo warrior.. I'm supposed to save lives... I regret for letting someone die... but i cannot do anything to bring this person back... I kept on walking... I kept on hearing the shouts of pain.. but, still i only found either a severed body part.. or a dead body... How did this happen? Just a few minutes ago, i was in the desert... i asked myself repeated questions.. how could i let this happen? Then i stopped... I saw someone standing... It was too dark, i couldn't see his face.. I walked closer to him...

"who.. are you..?" I asked as i walked closer.. but something made me stop... I saw a corpse beside him... and blood on his hands... i took a few steps backward... with fear in my eyes... He was responsible for everyone i saw dead... He smiled at me..

"W-What are you..?" I asked as i trembled in fear..

"I.. am you.." He pointed his finger at me...

I couldn't speak... I wanted to ask if he was joking me.. But, no.. i couldn't speak.. I feel like my body has turned numb.. Filled with confusion... But.. I must avenge whom he had killed... I stood up.. and took my twin daggers out... then I looked at him.. I dropped my daggers when i saw his face... the darkness around faded slowly... He had orange fur... Red Pupils.. and he was wearing a black armor... with a giant sword in his hands.. i also saw dark energy coming out of him... I couldn't move my body... Its like I've been immobilized, He was me... He was Lee... I feel on my knees as i looked down on the ground....

"Did.. I do this..?" I asked looking at a severed arm, lying on the ground... I got no reply... I looked up.. but i didn't see him anymore... I was relieved, as i wiped the sweat on my face.. i stopped... I shouted in terror... as i saw myself wearing the armor he wore... i had his sword in my arm... and... dark energy was coming out of me... But the worst part... i saw blood on the sword... and.. i saw her corpse in front of me...

"No! No, no, no... Yin, No!! How did i do this..?! How!?" I yelled and yelled, seeing that i just killed the person i love.. how could i forgive myself? And how did i.. kill all these people... am I..? a murderer...? am i a menace..? am i a threat?!! I yelled...

"Yes.. Lee.. you are.." I heard a voice from inside my head...

"No! I am not! This is not who i am!" I yelled back... "NOOOOO!!!" I yelled and yelled until...

"Lee, wake up!" I heard a voice...

"who.. are you..?" I slowly opened my eyes...  
"It's me, Fade.." he said...

I stood up.. i saw that i was wearing my blue jacket again.. It was just a dream..? I asked myself...

"Fade, where are we..?" I asked, I looked around, we were hiding beside a big rock..

"We were being chased by Ruffians.. you feel unconscious after i accidentally hit you with a rock.."

"so.. were hiding from the ruffians, behind this rock..?" I asked, still in confusion..

"Yea.. that's about it.." Then, He checked if there were any ruffians.. "hm.. there are many of them.."

"well, now what?"

"Maybe.. I can teleport us outta here.." It seemed like a good plan..

"Alright.. Let's go for it.." In a flash, Fade teleported both of us... i guess anywhere would be better than being hunted by ruffians... I guess, i could fight back against them... but then, the dream flashed in my mind... what if i accidentally kill them..? Then i trembled again... No, I when i think of fighting.. why do i feel an urge to kill..?

"Because your born to kill..." The voice whispered into my mind again... "Kill them, before they kill you.." It said... can i really.. with these hands.. take a person's life..?

"Lee!! Stop daydreaming! Were being chased by ruffians!" Fade shouted..

"huh? How did..?" I was confused even more...

"I accidentally teleported us right in front of the ruffians!" Fade pulled me as he kept running away from the ruffians...

"cant you teleport right?!" I yelled at Fade..

"Maybe.. we don't need to teleport.. we can take them on!" Fade stopped as he took his katanas...

Me, on the other hand.. i couldn't take out my daggers.. Fade was already fighting... No.. why cant i fight..?

"Fight! Or your friend will die.." The voice whispered... He was right.. Fade will die if i don't help.. If i have to kill, just to protect.. I'll do it... I slowly took out my daggers... Then in a flash... I killed one of them.. as blood splattered on my face... i didn't feel guilt.. nor mercy.. why do i feel like i wanna keep on killing..? I didn't notice.. i just killed 3 more ruffians.. My Jacket was stained with blood, my daggers too... I couldn't stop.. before i knew it i just killed almost half of them.. and fade was was taking hold of me...

"Lee.. stop it..." He said... I dropped my daggers on the sand that turned red...

"Fade.. What am I..?" I asked... Then he released me..

"Lee.. Even i.. don't know anymore.."

I looked around.. I've killed a lot of people.. What.. is happening to me..?

_In Yin's Group.._

"Miley.. It's been a long time.." Mia smiled..

"Mia... stay back.." Miley took a step back..

"Oh..? Is that a way to great an old friend?"

"What are you gonna do..?" Miley asked nervously..

"I need you help to---" She couldn't continue speaking...she fell on the ground..

"Dammit.. Lee has woke up..." Then she fell unconscious.. Miley ran to her...

"Mia.. wake up!" Miley was concerned...

Then she opened her eyes...

"Miley..? What happened..?"

"Yin..? Your back!" Miley hugged her..

"Where did i go..?" Yin asked.. confused

"Never mind that.. we gotta find Lee and Fade..."

"Right.." Yin and Miley stood up and started walking again...

_In Lee's Group_

The Ruffians ran away from us.. because they were afraid of me..

One of them fell down.. I ran to him.. trying to help him get up..

"Get away from me! You Monster!!" He shouted... Then he ran as fast as he could..

I looked at my hands.. covered in blood...

"Fade.. am I.. a monster..?" I asked hoping for hope..

"No.. You are just confused.." He replied...

Then they saw Miley and Yin..

"Yin! Miley!" I greeted them...

"Lee.. why are you covered in blood...?" Yin asked.. worried

"I'd like to ask you the same question.." I saw that her clothes were blood-stained too..

"Yin saved me from that scorpion.." Miley explained..

"Well, now that were all here... let's be on our way again..." I tried not to make myself explain, that i have killed someone with my own hands.. Yin will never forgive me if i told her...

"Lee.. you still haven't told me why your covered in blood.." she wanted to know...

"Answers can wait.. we have to stop the black assassin, first!" I convinced her to wait.. But will i ever tell her..? and now. I still hear that voice asking me to kill someone.. But, I wont..! He only came from a dream... just a dream..

**See Ya next Time!**


	14. Last Moments

**Yes, the end of this story is almost here... :( **

**Its been fun writing this thing...**

**Chapter 14**

**Last Moments**

Yin's POV

At last, me and my friends made it out of the desert... we traveled through far and harsh places... i forgot how many days and nights we have been traveling... but that doesn't matter now... what bothers me is Lee's behavior is making huge changes.. I often see him arguing with himself during the nights... and he wouldn't try to fight when we got in trouble during the days... He became quiet and he now prefers to be alone.. he never hugged me nor kissed me again... I'm starting to get worried, also about myself.. that power i fell inside me is too hard to control its almost like its taking over me... what is happening to me..? and Lee....

Miley's POV

I am worried sick about Yin, and the times she almost unleashed that 'demon' it was always like it was begging for help.. but it always goes away when i ask whats wrong... and im mostly concerned about Lee... I remember the day when he and I first met... I was about to sing that time when he suddenly appeared... He was obviously nervous to sing with me.. but he managed to pull it off... Its funny, I feel like i knew him my whole life... But now... I feel as if i don't know him anymore... One night, while i was sleeping, he almost tried to kill me.. I was surprised when i awoke.. But, even him, was surprised.. as if he didn't know what he was doing... after a few more nights i can hear him shouting... its like he was fighting with someone.. The happy-go-lucky Lee had vanished and been replaced by someone who doesn't know how to smile, someone who... needs someone to help him... I've always.. treated Lee like my own brother....

Lee's POV

...My friends are beginning to notice me changing... I need to be away from them... before i mindlessly kill them... Fade doesn't seem to notice yet, or does he..? Yesterday, I tried to ignore Yin... Its best that we don't get close anymore... it would endanger her own life.. Even Miley, i had to be away from her all the time... i could never forgive myself for almost killing her... Every night i can hear that damn voice in my head... I need to protect my friends... from me... surely, Yang and Yuck would forbid me to see Yin if they knew that i was a murderer.. Miley didn't tell anyone about what i did... and Fade, he also kept it as a secret... but sooner or later.. will i have to tell Yin..? No.. our friendship, and trust will break like a shattered glass if i do.. but in this state of keeping a secret from her... do i trust her myself?

_Author's POV_

Lee and his companions have entered a frozen land...

"The assassin's lair isn't far now.." Fade exclaimed

"Yang.. Yuck.. Hollow.. here we come.." Yin looked at the distance

Lee remained silent... he was thinking deeply "will i kill the assassin if we find him?" Then Lee stopped.. "why the hell am i always thinking of killing..?!!" He screamed in his head...

"_Because you were created to kill.." _The Voice whispered

"no.. I have a different purpose!!" Lee yelled..

"Lee..? were you listening to what i said?" Fade asked with doubt

"huh?" Lee replied with an awkward face...

"Nevermind.."

"Lee... are you okay..?" Yin asked

"I'm fine.." Lee responded without looking at her...

"No.. somethings wrong.. why wont you tell me..?"

"I said I'm fine..."

"Please.. tell me.."

Lee did not respond... He started walking away...

"Hey!" Yin ran to him "Whats wrong with you?!" Yin grabbed Lee's arm

"Let go off me.." Lee demanded...

"No!"

"I said.. Let Go!!" Lee shoved Yin.. making her fall on the ground... Then Lee looked away

"Lee! What is wrong with you?!!" Miley questioned as she helped Yin get up

"Why do you even care?!" Lee yelled...

Miley was silenced... she picked Yin up without saying a word... she looked at Lee... it was hard to notice.. but there was regret in his eyes... Miley looked down..

"anyway, we should be on our way.." Fade broke the silence trying to change the topic..

"right" Yin and Miley walked behind him...

"Lee... lets go.."

Lee started walking behind them.. with his hands in his pocket... he didn't say a word...

_after a few miles_

Yin was shivering.. she was getting cold... then she fell on her knees.. freezing... Then, she felt a jacket being placed on her... Yin looked up to see that Lee gave her his jacket...

"are you alright..?" Lee asked

"Thanks to you!" Yin smiled at him.. but Lee replied with an emotionless face...

"Yin.. I'm sorry about earlier..." Lee couldn't even look at her in the eye..

"Its my fault Lee...i was asking too many questions.." Yin smiled at him again, this time.. Lee gave a very faint smile...

and with that.. they started walking again...

It was getting late...

Lee was quiet the whole time.. as if he wasn't even there..

Miley and Yin tried to often talk to him.. but Lee just replied with a gentle smile...

then, after a few more miles they reached a hill...

"wait!" Fade stopped

"what is it?" Yin asked

"do you hear that..?"

"hear what..?"

"..it just must've been my imagination.."

Lee didn't tell it.. but he heard something too..

_On the top of the hill.._

"Lee is finally here.." Then this person hit the ground with his fist that made a huge quake...

"Whats Happening?" Miley asked nervously

"The ground is shaking!!" Yin replied

"Everyone! Get away from the hill as fast as you can!" Fade ordered

as Miley, Yin and Fade tried to ran.. Yin suddenly slipped

"Yin!" Miley was already far from her.. "I have to help her!" Miley ran back to Yin

"damn.." Fade said as he teleported to where Yin was.. the ground was still shaking.. Fade could hardly keep his balance..

"Leave me!" Yin's foot was stuck in the snow..

"We wont!"

Then she heard snow falling at a high speed from the hill...

Yin closed her eyes.... was this the end?

She tried to open her eyes.. the last thing she saw was.. Lee... in front of all of them trying to stop the snow from swallowing them all... but.. It was Useless....

and the rest..

was darkness...

"_You're weak.. Trying to use yourself to protect someone else... Pathetic..." _

"_i have no regrets... even if my life was on the line.." he said as he walked around..._

"_But, you should know that you will be the one to kill them all in the end.."_

"_No.. i might have almost Killed one of them.. but i wont ever do that again!"_

"_HAHAHAHA! You sure of yourself, little Lee?"_

"_...I control myself, not you... and when i say i wont.. I wont!"_

"_Its hopeless to resist Lee..."_

"_SHUT UP!!!"_

"AHHHHHHH!!" a female voice screamed

Lee opened his eyes to see what is was.... His face turned Pale.. He couldn't believe what he was doing.. His hands were locked tight on Yin's neck making her lose the ability to breath...

Lee immediately let go of Her...

"*cough* whats happening to you..?" Yin gasped for air..

"I.. I..." Lee couldn't speak.. "I'm so sorry.. i.. I didn't mean it!"

Yin looked at him gently.. "I know that Lee.."

"...Yin.. can i ask a favor..?"

"sure! What is it?"

"If i ever kill a lot of people.. i want you to be the one who kills me..."

Yin was surprised.. It was just all of a sudden...

"Lee.. I'm sorry, but I cant.. Not in my life will i try to kill you.."

"Yin.. Its okay.. I understand.." and then Lee hugged Yin tight... "I'm losing myself... this could be the final moment for me.. to be with you.." a tear fell from Lee's face...

"don't say that... I'm sure we'll have more moments together!" Yin tried to cheer him up...

Then Lee let go of Yin... then there faces got closer... and closer... but when it was only an inch away.. Lee stopped himself... "I'm sorry Yin.."

Yin didn't speak as well, they were both quiet...

"Hey.. where are we, anyway?" Lee asked breaking the silence

"That avalanche separated us from Miley and Fade.. even i don't know where we are.."

"Oh.. I see..." Lee got up on his feet "we should look for them..."

"Right!" and both of them made there way...

_after a few miles of walking..._

Lee's POV

as i looked at her.. she was already exhausted... i looked around.. still nothing but snow... where are the others... damn! Ive got to find some shelter before Yin and I freeze... but where? Were in the middle of the snow... as i repeated these questions within myself.. i heard something... something was there... watching us.. could it be Miley, or Fade..?

"whoever you are... show yourself!" I demanded...

In an instant.. this figure came out and attacked Yin... Yin tried to fight back.. but this figure was fast... it then attacked me from the back... I saw that he was taking Yin as he was about to leave.. it was something i wasn't gonna let it do.. I immediately grabbed its arm.. and saw that it was...

"Your.. The black assassin!" I was shocked... but i cant let him get away with Yin!

"you call me an assassin? But you yourself are also one.." He told me

"what do you mean..?" I asked suspiciously

"didnt you kill countless people..? People who kill others are considered assassins..."

"how did you--?" I was surprised that he knew..

"you used your dark power to kill them, didn't you?"

"what?!"

"as i suspected.. and you call me the black assassin, without considering yourself one too.."

"we are nothing alike!" I took out my daggers but just as i was about to stab him.. he and Yin.. disappeared...

**see ya next time!**


	15. Broken Friendship

**Chapter 15**

**Broken Friendship**

Lee's POV

I yelled in anger for letting the assassin escape... worst part.. He took Yin with him... How could i let that happen? How?! I wandered around with guilt and shame in my face.. I later found Miley and Fade... I told them everything that happened... hopefully, they understand.. sooner, we went back on our way to the find the assassin.. to rescue Yang, Yuck, Hollow.. and Yin...

_after a few miles..._

I remained silent... I was focused on getting Yin and the others back.. but then, my concentration went away when i heard that voice....

"_The assassin is powerful that you think..." _It said

"I know..."

"_you will need my help when you face him.."_

"I don't need anyone's help.."

"_You will.. when you find out who the assassin is..."_

"why cant you just tell me?" I asked.. but then i couldn't hear it anymore.. but i can hear it faintly laughing...

_someplace else..._

"What?! Why the hell would i do that?!" a blue rabbit questioned..

"It's the only way.." an orange rabbit replied..

"You cant expect me to torture her!"

"hm.. I guess your right..Yuck.. you do it.."

"No way! She may have chosen Lee.. But i still Love her!"

"That's Exactly why you need to do it.."

"what do you mean..?"

"we will have to weaken Yin as much as possible so that when I eliminate Lee.. she wont be that powerful when the demon inside her comes out..."

"why must i do this?"

"so that Yin wont fight back... Yin is too soft to fight her own ex-boyfriend.." Then He looked at Yang.. "or her own brother.."

"But..." Yuck tried to complain..

"Oh.. don't tell me.. the Powerful combination of Yin and Yang is feeling soft.?" He insulted Yuck...

"Shut up!" Yuck Threw a fist at the orange rabbit's face..

"Is that the best you can do?" He questioned without any sign of pain..

"what?!" yuck was surprised... Then the orange rabbit Kicked Yuck in the stomach causing great pain.. Yuck fell on the floor... as he coughed blood... he saw the orange rabbit giving him a blade..

"You know what to do with this.." He said..

Yuck couldn't answer.. but he knew.. He took the blade.. and went to a room.. where a pink rabbit lays sleeping...

"I'm sorry Yin..." _**SLASH!!**_

_In the snow..._

Lee feel on the ground...

"Lee! Whats wrong?!" Miley asked helping him up

I was enduring the pain I felt.. "what is this?! This pain is unbearable.." I looked around.. "I sense something.. This is the same pain when Raye and i got separated... why do i sense him nearby..?"

"Lee! Get up! Were almost there..." Fade ordered...

"Right..." Lee got up...

"Lee.. are you still worried about Yin..?" Miley asked

"Yea.. If he dares do something to Yin.. He's good as dead..!"

"I feel it.. Lee's presence.. He's almost here..." The orange rabbit smiled... Then he went to where Yuck is.. "How is it..?" He asked

"I Just cant do this anymore!" Tears were streaming down Yuck's face.. as blood was on his shirt and on his blade...

"Where's the girl?" He asked.. Then Yuck showed him.. her pink fur was no longer seen for blood had stained her whole body.. tears came from her eyes as blood from her mouth.. The orange rabbit was left speechless...

"Whats' wrong?" Yuck asked

"This is what my sister looked like when she got murdered.. except that her body parts were sliced apart..." He looked at her.. "Is she still alive.."

"Yes.. Barely, but she is..."

"Good... everything is going to plan.." He then left the room...

"wait.."

"was it it, Yuck?"

"what if Lee has already been consumed by the Night-Lord's energy.."

"Then were doomed.. but I'm sure he hasn't.. The Night-Lord inside Lee will speak to him often.. ordering him to kill... if Lee obeys these commands then that is a sign of him being consumed... if Lee loses control of himself... that's when the Night-Lord takes full control of him.."

"I see... but what if he doesn't come..?

"Oh, he will.." He looked at Yin.. "He will..." Then they heard the door opening.... it was a large door... slowly as it opens.. another orange rabbit was outside.. "He's here..." He took his mask and went to see the others...

"Hello.. Lee.." He greeted me..

"Where's Yin?!" I asked taking my daggers out... Then he showed me Yin.. chained to the wall.. with blood everywhere.. i couldn't stand it.. millions of scars..tears falling from her eyes...

"what have you done to her?!!" I noticed my hands were emanating that black smoke again.. then i heard the voice speak again..

"_Thats right.. Kill him.. Kill the assassin.. for her has tortured your one love.." _It said...

"He's right.. Must... Kill.. assassin!" I ran as fast as i could.. within a flash i stabbed the assassin in his chest.. Then i stabbed his arms and legs around... i did this rapidly and quickly.. i didn't care how much blood came out.. i only cared for revenge... after countless attacks.. I stopped.. i was exhausted...

"Is that all?" He asked.. standing.. its like he wasn't even hurt!

"what?! How did you?!" I was shocked... no one could've survived that..!

Then Miley and Fade made it here..

"Lee!" Miley exclaimed..

"Miley?" Then i heard the voice speaking again...

"_Kill her too... Kill her!" _it ordered...and i couldn't control myself... i obeyed! I ran as quicka s possible and placed a slice on Miley's cheek...

"AHH! Lee! What are you doing?!" but i didn't answer.. instead i attacked her again... even though i wanted to stop.. i couldn't!" and then.. just as i was about to stab her... the assassin defended her!

"Lee..! don't you know who this is?!" He asked referring to Miley...

"She's nothing to me!" I said.. but did i.. really say that..? I'm losing myself..!

"..Lee, if you only knew..." He said as he punched me in the face... but then.. I grabbed his mask and took it off...

"I-It cant be!!" Miley was astonished to see who the assassin was...

"No.. No way!!!" I was surprised too... "Raye?!!" Then he took hold of me..

"Fade! Yuck! Now!" He commanded..

Then Yuck came out and he and Fade made a giant door...

"What is this?!" Miley questioned

"a portal to a different dimension.." Then he.. taking hold of me.. ran inside the portal with me.. then the door closed...

"Fade?! You were working with Raye?" Miley was confused..

"It's hard to explain.. but yes... I'm sorry for keeping it.."

Then Miley ran to Yin..

"Yin.. wake up! It's me, Miley!" Then Yin started to open your eyes..

"Miley..? Miley! Miley!" she exclaimed... she tried to hug her but her hands were chained..

"why am i chained like this..." Yin asked...

Miley then hugged Yin, not caring if she got stained in Yin's blood... she didn't answer he question.. yet she knew the answer... Yin smiled as she felt Miley's embrace.. after being tortured.. she was glad that it was over.. or was it...

then Yang came..

"Its been a long time.. Miley..."

"Yang.. Isaac..."

_In The other dimension..._

"so.. you brought me here just to kill me, is that it?" Lee questioned..

"Yes.."

"I cant let you do that..."

"so you're going to kill me..?"

"No.. I promised Yin that she would be the only one who would kill me!! and You'll pay for what you did to her!" I took out his daggers as black smoke came out of his body..

"then get ready.. i wont show any mercy.." Raye took out his katana and made it burst flames..

"Just remember Raye.. Our friendship ends here!" I said as ran to attack him...

_**Only one will be able to emerge victory...**_

_**a battle between old friends has begun...**_


	16. So much for a happy ending

**This is the last part for this story.. the next story i will write will still be about YinYangYo.. but no fanfic characters will be appearing.. i hope that you will share some ideas or attention in my stories that are yet to come.. so.. lets get one with the final chapter...**

**Chapter 16 (Finale)**

**So much for a happy ending**

Lee's POV

Why..? why..? why did it have to come to this..? and i thought it would be a dream.. to see an old friend once again.. but this, this is a nightmare.. seeing ourselves striking each other with harder and harder blows.. why was _he _doing this? I repeatedly ask myself.. but questions can wait.. right now, im in front of a battle.. If killing him will mean protecting Yin.. then im ready..

_Meanwhile.._

"Yang, lets get outta here before Raye comes back.." Miley insisted.. but Yang stood silent.. Miley saw no life in the blue rabbits eyes.. then she rolled her sight to Yin.. who was still bleeding.. with tears and blood falling down her face..

"Miley.. we.. cant leave.. Lee behind.." Yin tried to speak..

"I'll go get him.." Miley ran to the gate where Lee had entered but Yang got in her way..

"stay out of this, Miley.."

"Yang.. please step aside.." Miley asked gently.. Yang tried to refuse..but he knew Miley wont listen.. Miley was always caring for others.. and now, she has already made a bond to Lee.. its impossible for her to leave him behind.. especially if she knew that Lee was...

No one noticed.. but Miley removed Yin's chains.. and she was crawling to the door.. but unfortunately..

"we cant let you escape, Yin.." Fade grabbed her foot..

"Lemme go!" Yin struggled..

meanwhile, Yuck.. hearing this, without thinking.. he knocked Fade making him fall on the ground..

"Yuck..?" Yin was confused... Yuck was about to carry her when suddenly.. _**BOOM!!**_

Miley and Yang turned their sight where the sound came from.. there they both saw something they couldn't believe.. Fade was holding a gun in his hand.. and Yuck was lying on the ground.. with his shoulder bleeding..

"Yuck!!" Miley and Yang yelled in concern..

Fade then dropped the gun on the floor and turned around..

Yin slowly crawled to where Yuck was lying..

"Yuck.. why?!" tears fell from her face..

"I.. should be the one... asking you.." Yuck coughed up blood.. "why Yin.. after what ive done to you.. why do you mourn for me..?"

"Lee once said.. forget and forgive..." then Yin smiled at him..

Yuck looked at the gate.. "by Yin's words.. its impossible that Lee is the Night-Lord.." he thought..

_Meanwhile.._

"LEECINERATE!!" Lee yelled as he threw fire at Raye.. but Raye easily dodged them.. then Lee and Raye clashed in hand-to-hand combat, Lee threw a powerful fist and it hits Raye's stomach.. then Lee took out his daggers.. ready to make the final strike.. but Raye jumped over Lee and he drew out his blade and placed a slice on Lee's back.. Lee fell on his knees... then Raye slowly walked to an injured Lee...

"Time to die!!!" Raye shouted as he was about to slice Lee in half..

"Not Just yet!" Lee grabbed the blade with a tight grip and it suddenly shattered into pieces

"what the--?!" Raye was surprised.. then he looked at Lee.. his pupils were glowing.. and he could feel dark energy coming out of him.. Lee smiled and he hit Raye in his face and he was sent flying..

"what was that?! All of a sudden.. he became so powerful.." Raye tried to get up.. he saw Lee was behind him.. but Lee was carrying a giant twin-spear.. it was glowing black.. Lee smiled evilly at him.. then Lee took one step forward..

"stay back.. or else.." there was fear in Raye's eyes..

"or else what?!" Lee took another step forward.. _**BOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_ fire came out of Raye's hand and it almost burned Lee..

"Your always full of surprises.. Raye.." Lee laughed

"I'd like to say the same thing about you Lee.. or should i say.. Night-Lord!"

_Meanwhile.._

everyone was sitting beside Yuck.. except Fade and Hollow... both of them were sitting near the gate...

"Yin.. im sorry, for everything.." Yuck sincerely apologized..

"i forgive you.. but.. i don't know if Lee would too.." Yin looked at him gently..

"Lee.. he may already be dead now.." then suddenly Miley slapped Yuck..

"don't you even dare say that!" Miley yelled at him..

"Raye.. wanted to kill him.."

"Then we have to save Lee!" Yin got up on her feet and ran to the gate...

"Yin.. we cant allow you to enter.." Hollow told her..

"I have to!" Yin tried to push the door open.. but Hollow tried to pull her away..

"dammit! Lee! If your in there! Please! Come back safe and sound!" Yin shouted

"He wont be able to hear you.." Hollow was still trying to pull Yin away..

"I know you can do it Lee! I believe in you!!"

Lee's POV

I don't know how.. but as i was inside this dimension.. on a clash with Raye.. I suddenly heard her voice.. Yin's voice.. those words awakened me.. but how? I wasn't asleep.. or was i? All i saw was me, unmercifully striking Raye.. No, i wouldn't do something like that.. thats black energy surrounding _me.. _i feel like im slowly being eaten whole.. by this, cursed power.. as i thought of this.. i didnt notice that Raye was behind me.. and he directly stabbed me in my chest.. i held the injured part tightly.. now, i know after all i did, Yin is still waiting for me..

Author's POV

as Lee and Raye kept on striking each other with stronger and stronger blows.. Raye noticed that that black energy around Lee had vanished.. his pupils were normal again..

"did he free himself from the Night-Lord?" Raye asked himself.. but now wasn't the right time to think about it.. he jumped and used his fist of fury to attack Lee.. but Lee evaded and he used his spear.. cutting Raye's arm off.. Raye looked at Lee.. his pupils.. again, glowing.. his fur turned a darker orange.. with claws coming out of his arms... and that black energy was stronger than before..

_someplace else..._

"where.. am I?" Lee asked as he walked around.. it was dark.. and it was cold.. then he heard some shouting behind him.. he looked around.. seeing.. a family running.. they had 2 siblings.. a girl and a boy.. the girl looked familiar.. she had long hair.. and she like him, was a rabbit.. they were escaping from some soldiers.. armed with guns.. Lee tried to help the family.. but its like they couldn't her him.. nor see him.. he was slipping right through them.. then the mother fell on the ground..

"Go! Save our children!" The mother shouted at the father..

"I wont leave you!" the father tried to help her.. but the soldiers came and shot the mother.. as her blood spilled on the fathers face.. the father grew mad.. and he attacked the soldiers.. but he was murdered too... the 2 children were left.. the girl was protecting her little brother..

"bro.. go and save yourself.." the sister told him..

"sis..."

"go! Now!" the sister shouted

"I'm not going without you!" the brother pulled his sister as he ran.. but after a while.. they were surrounded...

"why are these soldiers doing this?!" Lee saw everything.. but he couldn't do anything about it..

"do you want to save them..?" a voice said..

"yes, if there was any way.." Lee responded

"there is, one way.." the voice replied

"how?!"

"the power that the Night-Lord gave you.. you can use it.."

"what?! Are you insane?!"

"thats the only way.."

"why should i believe you?"

then a figure appeared in front of Lee.. he had black wings and a spear in his hand..

"because i am you..."

the children were surrounded, when suddenly.. Lee jumped in front of the children.. he had black wings.. red glowing eyes, claws from his paws.. then he burned the soldiers until nothing was left.. he looked at the children..

"T-Thank you for saving us.." the boy said in gratitude..  
"you.." Lee was surprised, but why? "what are your names..?" Lee looked at the girl.

"My name is Miley.." the girl responded..

"Miley?! Then the boy is..?"

"my name is--" then a portal opened out of nowhere.. and it sucked the little boy..

"NOOO!" Miley yelled.. she started to cry..

"hey, don't cry.." Lee looked at her, she looked exactly like the Miley she knew.. only she was younger, was he in her past or something?

"but.. my brother is.." she continued crying..

Lee patted her on her head.. "don't worry, ill find him..." then Lee disappeared..

then Lee, woke up in another place..

there, another Lee was in front of him..

"do you really think you can help that little girl?" Lee asked Lee..

"i can, ill find her brother!" Lee responded

"how can you do that.. if you cant even defeat Raye?"  
"what do you mean?"

"Raye wont stop until he kills you.. you can only stop him by killing him too.."

"damn.."

"think about it, Lee.. if you kill Raye, you'll be protecting Yin, and you will find the girls brother.."

"i don't know why.. but why do i want to help that girl.. who is she to me..?"

"you'll find out.. once you find her brother.."

"how will i know.. i don't have enough strength to defeat Raye.."

"The Night-Lord's power.. it will help you.."

Lee looked away..

"Think about Lee, if you use this.. you can be more powerful, you can protect Yin using this power.."

"I..I can?"

"not only her, but all of your companions as well.." he smiled.. "come, Lee.. and embrace this power.." he reached out his hand..

"I'm sorry Yin.. but this is for your own benefit.." then everything flashed white..

_Meanwhile.._

"Hollow! The gate.. Its opening!" Fade shouted

"then Raye must be coming back!" Hollow replied..

"will Lee be back too..?" Yin asked

"we don't know for sure.."

then the Gate opened.. smoke came out of it.. it was hard to see who came back.. but they heard footsteps.. someone.. was slowly walking.. then the smoke faded away.. only to reveal something that no one would expect.. it was Lee.. but he was wearing that black armor.. with black wings.. and that spear in his hand.. and he had.. someone in his other hand... then he threw him on the floor.. he was unconscious.. and severely injured..

"No!" Hollow ran to him.. "Raye.. how did this happened..?!" but Raye didn't reply.. Hollow looked at Lee with an angered look.. "Lee!! what did you do?!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lee laughed like crazy.. "don't worry, He's still alive.. " then Lee attacked Yang.. destroying his metal arm.. he then stabbed Yuck in his chest with his spear.. and he decapitated Fade's right arm.. as all of this was happening.. Miley and Yin were just watching him.. confused.. afraid.. and heartbroken.. Miley couldn't watch it any longer.. she looked away..

Yin looked at Lee.. then she remembered what Lee told her.. _"Yin, if i would kill a lot of people.. I want you to be the one who kills me.." _these words echoed in Yin's head.. then she looked back.. but then she heard his voice again.. _"now Yin, before its too late.."_ Yin saw the gun Fade used.. she slowly picked it up.. pointing on Lee.. tears came out of her eyes.. with her finger on the trigger.. "why did it have to be this way?" a tear fell from her face.. _**BANG!!**_

_**The End...?**_


End file.
